Who would have thought?
by catMAtat
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy likes making life difficult for Rose Weasley. When he does something that gets Rose grounded things do not go exactly as Rose would have pictured it. when Rose becomes pregnant they will both realize that life is not as they thought it was
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley collapsed onto the bed as a muggle fan blew cool air on her overheated body. She was spending two weeks with her grandparents from her mother's side of the family. It was the middle of August and Rose longed to be spending these unusually warm days back at her own home where her father had placed a cooling charm on the rooms. It was not that she did not enjoy spending time with her grandparents, but she was extremely bored and hot. The reason she was staying with her muggle grandparents was because her parents had grounded her from all things magic. It was all Scorpius Malfoy's fault anyway. Rose was visiting her cousin Lily at the same time as Scorpius was visiting Albus. Scorpius had already turned seventeen and could do magic outside of school. Rose's birthday was not until the week before school started so she was still under age. Taking advantage of this fact he transfigured the Witch Weekly magazine in her hands into a spider. Rose had inherited her father's fear of spiders and sent a reducto spell at the spider in a panic. Luckily her Uncle Harry was able to pull a couple of strings and she was not in any trouble with the ministry. Her parents were another story. Her mother had decided it would be best if she got away from magic for a little while. And that is how she ended up here.

As Rose sat feeling sorry for herself a knock came on her door. Her grandmother walked in without waiting for an answer.

"It has not been this hot in years" she said eying her granddaughter's sweaty brow.

"yeah" Rose replied not in the mood for conversation.

"Your grandfather has business down near the ocean for the next week."

"oh"

"Well, we decided that a nice sea breeze would do us all some good so we rented a vacation house right on the ocean. How does that sound Rosie?" she asked

Rose sat up and smiled, "that sounds great grandma."

Her grandmother smiled at the change in attitude, "Ok dear. Well we are leaving in the morning so you better get packing."

Rose began gathering her belongings. Maybe this whole punishment thing would not be so bad after all. She loved the beach but her family hardly ever went. As she began folding her clothes she pictured herself lying in the sun until some cute boy would come over and flirt with her. He would then offer to teach her how to surf. The two of them would then head out into the water and fall in love. Rose sighed she knew this would never happen, but there was no harm in dreaming. All of a sudden she realized that there was one problem with going to the beach; she did not have a bathing suit with her. She had net expected to need one considering the fact that her grandparents lived in the middle of the city.

"Grandma!!!" she called out the door.

"What's the matter Rose?" the elderly Granger asked as she once again entered the room.

"I did not bring my bathing suit with me, it's at home"

"Well why don't you use that fire place powder to get it. Your parents know that I am taking you to the beach so they should have no problem with you going home really quick. Take some of those sugar free cookies I have on the counter to give to your brother while you're at it."

"Ok Grandma I'll be back in a little bit."

Rose walked over to the living room and started up the fire place. The Grangers refused to have any magical improvements put on their house, but they did agree to a fire place that would not heat up the house during the summer. This was the only emergency communication line they had to their daughter's family. Rose grabbed a handful of floo powder and made the familiar journey through the green flames. She stepped out of the fire place at her house to see her entire family plus the Potter family starring at her. She had forgotten it was Saturday and the Potter family always came over on Saturday or vice versa.

"Rose what are you doing here? Nothing is wrong is it?" her mother asked in a worried tone.

"Relax mum, everything is fine. Grandma just sent me to get my bathing suit for the beach. Oh and she sent you these cookies Hugo. She tried a new recipe. Now they taste like cinnamon cardboard." Rose replied with a smirk.

Hermione Weasley rolled her eyes at her daughter, "Alright well head on up I just washed a couple of you bathing suits so they should be in the pile of clean clothes on your bed."

"Thanks mum!" she called as she grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her upstairs.

"So how is life as a muggle?" Lily asked as she seated herself on Rose's bed.

"Well it has been boring as hell, but I think that is going to change. I just hope there are lots of boys at the beach."

"You know if you find that there are too many boys for you to handle you can always tell them about you gorgeous cousin Lily"

Rose turned to her cousin with raised eyebrows, "Lily Luna Potter you should not be thinking like that, you are fifteen years old!"

Lily gave her favorite cousin a confused look, "You are only sixteen"

"Well I will be seventeen in two weeks, but that is not the point. When I was your age I knew there was no such thing as too many boys."

The girls collapsed into a fit of giggles. Rose knew her mother was probably waiting impatiently for her to get back to her grandmothers, but she did not care. She missed her cousin. At school they were two years apart so they hung around with different groups of people. During the summer the two girls were inseparable. Well, they were until Scorpius decided to go and get her grounded. The girls stayed in Rose's room gossiping until Hermione called them downstairs. Rose hugged her cousin goodbye before she was pulled into her mother's arms. Just before she left she hugged her father. They had always been really close. She was his little princess, and despite how old she got that would never change.

"Be good baby girl, I'll miss you." He whispered into her ear before adding an afterthought, "and make sure your bathing suits are not too revealing. I don't want all those beach bums staring at my daughter."

She hugged him tighter before saying "Don't worry daddy I can handle myself. Plus I like the attention." She then grabbed a handful of floo powder and set off to her grandparents house. Rose spent the rest of the night getting ready for her week at the beach. She was beginning to believe that this might not be such a bad punishment after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stepped out of the car and looked around. She seriously had the coolest grandparents ever. When her grandmother had told her that she was renting a place at the beach for the week, Rose had pictures a small cabin up the street from the actual ocean. What she really got was a huge ocean front house on a private strip of beach. As she stepped into the house she knew this was going to be a great week. She ran upstairs to the room that was supposed to be hers. It was gorgeous. The walls were painted a soft blue color. There was art work around the room that all had an ocean theme. She laughed at one that depicted the muggle idea of a mermaid. If they only knew what they were really like. She sat down on the queen sized bed that stood against one wall. She had never sat on such a comfortable piece of furniture in her life. As she sat up she noticed a door across from the bed. Curiously, she opened it revealing a balcony which overlooked the beach. She could see several people who looked to be her age hanging around by the water. Being the social butterfly that she was, Rose decided that she would go and introduce herself.

She pulled out her bathing suits and tried to decide which one to wear. She finally decided upon a light yellow halter bikini. She pulled a bottle of sunscreen out of her suitcase. If only she was two weeks older she could perform a sun repellent charm, but being underage was why she was here in the first place. Once she was sure that her skin was safe from the sun's rays she applied a small bit of waterproof makeup. Before she left she pulled a white cotton skirt over her hips, slipped on her flip flops, and grabbed a towel. As she headed out the door Rose spotted her grandfather unpacking the car.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm going to head down to the beach if you need me. There looks like there is a group of kids I might be able to hang out with."

He smiled at his only granddaughter, "Ok Darling. Have fun, but be back in time for dinner."

She gave him a hug before racing off to see who she could meet. A girl with wavy brown hair looked up as Rose approached. She said something to her friends before racing over to Rose.

"Hey you must be the new rental. I'm Abby. So how long are you staying for?" the girl asked. Rose could tell that they were going to get along great.

"My name's Rose. I'm staying for the week with my grandparents. My parents grounded me so I was stuck living with my mug….. uhhh, my mother's parents for two weeks. Luckily my grandparents decided to go to the beach."

"Well you picked a great week to come. I live here so I see all kinds of people come and go. This week has the makings of some good times with the renters I have met so far. So why did your parents ground you?"

"Well my seventeenth birthday is not for two weeks and I kind of did something I'm not supposed to do before then." Rose explained hoping the girl would not ask her to elaborate.

"So do you go to Hogwarts then?" Abby asked laughing at the shocked expression on Rose's face.

"Are you a witch too?" Rose said in a lowered voice so other beach goers could not hear her.

"No. I wish I was. My brother was what you would call a muggle born. He finished Hogwarts two years ago. He always tells me all about the magical world."

"What's his name? maybe I knew him."

"His name is Alex Haliford. He was a Gryffindor. His best friend was James Potter. You might have a better memory for James. He's supposed to have a famous father of something." She stopped when Rose started to giggle, "What?"

"James is my cousin, and yea I do know your brother. This is such a small world."

"Hey, my brother is having a party tonight for a bunch of his friends from the beach. You should come; he would love to have another magical being around."

"Magical being? That makes us sound so awkward!" Rose laughed, "I would love to go to the party though. It will be nice to be able to go have fun without someone who is not a Weasley or a Potter hanging around. I have way too many cousins."

"Sounds good. I actually told Alex that I would help him get ready so I have to get going. You can come by anytime after eight. Our house is the big yellow one."Abby said as she began walking back to her house.

Rose smiled as she placed her towel on the sand and began to sunbathe. She wished that Abby had also been a muggle born because it would be cool if she went to Hogwarts. It had surprised her that Alex had a sister. She had always thought he was an only child. It was a good thing he was not because now she had a party to get to. She was picturing the clothes she had with her and trying to decide what to wear when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see a very attractive boy smirking at her.

"You're blocking my sun" she said flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry." He said as he sat down next to her on the sand, "I have not seen you around here before."

"Well that is because my grandparents and I are renting a house here for a week."

"Oh, that stinks they probably will not let you do anything fun. My grandparents are boring like that."

"Actually mine are pretty cool. My mum went to a boarding school so they are pretty oblivious to the ways of a teenage girl."

"Well you are lucky then. What would you say if I told you I could get you into a party that is going on here tonight?"

"What would you say if I told you I already planned on going to that party?"

"Well, I would have to ask you if you would like to accompany me to said party. What would you say to that?"

Rose smiled and said "I would have to accept" Before grabbing her stuff and making her way back to the house. When she was half way there she turned around and yelled "Meet me here at eight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rose did not like waiting. It made her self-conscious. She did not even know this boy's name. He could easily stand her up. She was not usually like this with guys. She would joke with her cousin, but she was actually very reserved when it came to the male species. For some reason she felt like letting go and just having a good time. As she fiddles with the hem of her blue sundress she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and was about to pull out her wand when she realized that it was just the boy she had met earlier.

He smiled at her, "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"More like startled" she said as her heart rate returned to its normal pace.

"Well I'm sorry for startling you. Shall we get going." He asked as he took her hand.

"Shouldn't we at least learn each other's names?"

"Hmmm…. Well that sounds like it probably would be a good idea. My name is Simon Montgomery. So what is your name gorgeous?"

"Rose. Rose Weasley. Ok, so now that we are acquainted let's get going to the party."

They chatted as they walked hand in hand to the party. Simon seemed like a decent guy, but not the kind Rose would normally go after. She decided that it did not really matter because they would both be gone in a week and after that they would not have to deal with each other. He seemed cool enough to hang out with at the party and maybe even the rest of the week.

There was no doubt which house the party was at. As they approached a big yellow house sounds of music filled the air. Rose had never been to a party like this before, and she was excited. She smiled at Simon before pulling him through the door. Inside there were people everywhere. Some were dancing, some were playing weird muggle games, and some were just talking. Before she knew it Rose was being led onto the dance floor by Simon. She was not familiar with the music, but she simply moved her hips to the beat. After a while they decided to take a break and head out to porch where it was a little cooler.

"Well, if it isn't Little Rose Red," A voice said as the pair walked outside.

Much to Simon's dislike Rose jumped into the arms of the guy who had just spoken.

"Alex!" She squealed, "It's so good to see you. I think the last time I saw you was at James's graduation party. How have you been?"

"I've been great, and by the looks of it so have you." He said teasing Rose, "Who would have thought, little Rose Weasley is all grown up. I bet you and Lils are causing all sorts of trouble back in school."

Rose laughed "You bet we are. When have you known us not to cause trouble."

"I miss the old days at school," Alex sighed, "I was just thinking I would have to write to James and see about getting together again. It has been much to long since I last saw him. That's funny that you showed up here on my beach. What are you doing here anyway?"

"My parents grounded me so I have to stay with my grandparents who decided that it was the perfect week for a beach vacation. So here I am now. This was probably the best thing Scorpius Malfoy has ever done for me." Rose replied

Alex looked confused, "Malfoy?"

"It's a long story but it all comes down to me not being seventeen yet and Malfoy provoking me." Rose explained.

Simon was getting tired of sitting there while his date reminisced with some other guy so he decided to cut in, "Hey Rose, let's go inside and get some drinks real quick"

Alex eyed the guy carefully. He had seen him around and was not sure if this was the kind of guy rose should be hanging out with. He decided that he was going to keep an eye out on this guy, but did not want Rose to know. "Yeah, I see some guys I need to go talk to anyway. We should catch up sometime this week Rose."

"Sounds good, I'll see you later." Rose said as Simon pulled her inside.

"So you know him." Simon said as he placed a drink in her hand.

"Yea we went to the same boarding school. He was actually best friends with my cousin so I got to know him pretty well. He is almost like an older brother." Rose said as she took a sip from her cup, "Wow, this is strong"

"If it's too strong I can get you another drink." Simon said

Rose took another sip, "No this is fine. I'm not some wimpy little girl"

"Just part of your charm." Simon said as he pressed his lips to hers.

Something about this kiss felt wrong, but Rose decided that it was probably just the fact that she was not used to kissing guys she barely knew. She let herself relax and deepened the kiss. However, the moment was ruined when someone behind them cleared their throat. They turned to see Abby smirking at them.

"I'm so glad that you could come!" Abby exclaimed before grabbing Rose by the arm and turning to Simon, "I need to borrow Rose really quick we just need to have some girl talk. Don't worry I'll have her right back to you."

Before he could even answer Abby had dragged Rose upstairs to an empty room. So, I leave you alone for a few hours and already you are hooking up with the hottest guy on the beach. You are good."

"And you pulled me up here to tell me that?" Rose laughed.

"No, I actually wanted to tell you that there will be another wizard here tonight. I forget what his name was, but Alex knows him. I figured you might be interested In knowing, but I did not want to tell you downstairs because no one down there even knows wizards exist. So yeah that was it."

"I wonder who the other wizard is. If Alex knows him there is a good chance I do too. Is he staying here for this week too?"

"Yeah. He is actually staying in the house right next to yours. I told him about you and he seemed interested, but he did not let on if he knew you or not. He said he was going to come tonight but he might be a little late."

"That's so funny that a wizard is staying here the same week I am. I can't wait to find out who it is." Rose said as she tried to figure out who the mystery wizard was. However, she could not think of anyone who knew who would be going to a muggle beach for the week.

"Well lets go down stairs and wait for the moment of truth." Abby giggled

Simon was waiting for them when they got back to the party. He had an impatient look on his face, but said nothing. He just handed Rose a fresh drink and pulled her over to where a bunch of kids where sitting in a circle.

"Come on Rose, let's play a game." He suggested.

"Sure" Rose said as they joined the circle.

A few people nodded at them acknowledging their presence while one boy began to explain the game.

"Ok, we are playing never have I ever," he said, "If it is your turn you say never have I ever and then you say something you have never done. If you have done something that someone has said you take a drink. I'll start. Never have I ever….. made out with someone on a form of public transportation."

Rose was not sure if the Hogwarts Express counts, but she made out with Collin Finnegan on the way to school last year so she figured she would join the few who were taking sips. Simon gave her a smirk as the next person went. Some of the things people said were funny while some were just weird. The one that annoyed Rose the most was when a girl had said "never have I ever believed in magic." Abby had joined the game by then and she was the only one to join Rose in taking a sip. By the time it got to Rose she had already needed to refill her drink a few times as there were a lot of people playing and she was last. She thought really hard about what she could say that had nothing to do with magic.

"Hmmmm….. Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." She finally said.

"Come on out side and we can change that for you." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Rose turned around and saw just who the mystery wizard Abby had told her about was. Leaning against the door way was the arrogant blond haired boy that Rose had learned to detest. She could not believe this. Her week was finally going good and he had to show up. There was no doubt that he would end up ruining her time here. She stood up but realized that was not such a good idea. She was beginning to feel all the alcohol that she had consumed. She lost her balance and fell forward. She braced herself for the impact with the wooden floor, but instead two arms wrapped around her waist in attempt to stop her fall. The same arms set her back on her feet, but instead of a thank you Scorpius got the infamous Rose Weasley temper.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? It's your fault that I am here in the first place! I hate you, why do you always have to ruin my life. If you had not gotten me grounded I would be back at home with Lily." Rose said drunkenly.

Scorpius looked hurt at her words, but quickly recovered "Well it looks like you are having a good time so shouldn't you be thanking me instead of yelling at me?"

This only made Rose angrier, "That's not the point. The point is that I am grounded because of something you did and you don't even get in trouble at all."

"I may not be grounded, but I did not walk away without any punishment Weasley," Scorpius said raising his voice, "The reason I am here is because Harry and Ginny sent me back to stay with my family for two weeks. At least you got to stay with people who love you. My dad does not care about me. According to him I am a disgrace to the Malfoy name. He would not ground me because he does not care about what I do with my life. I would love to be grounded because then that would mean that he acknowledged the fact that he has a son."

For once in her life Rose did not know what to say. She had never seen Scorpius so worked up. He often teased her, but he was never angry with her. It was also unusual for him to call her Weasley. It was always Rose or Rosie. He also never talked about his family. At Hogwarts he had been sorted into Gryffindor, and his father had never forgiven him. Uncle Harry referred to Scorpius as the new Sirius Black. She knew she had struck a nerve with him this time. Rose just stared at him for a while before leaving. She grabbed another drink on her way out and downed it not caring that she was already pretty drunk. As she stumbled onto the beach she started feeling sorry for Scorpius but quickly shook it off. If he had not been so mean to her then he would probably be playing quidditch with the Potters right now. Why did he have to show up anyway? Of all the people to rent a house on a muggle beach Draco Malfoy was the last person she would expect. Rose sat down in the sand and watched the waves crash onto the shore until Simon came down and sat next to her. He was about to ask her a question, but Rose did not want to talk so she covered his mouth with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose sank back into the sand as Simon lowered his body onto hers. She did not allow herself to think. Instead she simply moved her lips with his. The kiss deepened as his tongue danced with hers. She felt his hand reaching for the zipper of her sundress, and batted it away. The kiss continued, but Simon was not satisfied with simply kissing. He wanted to go all the way with Rose.

"Simon, Stop!" She said as he once again tried to take her dress off.

"Come on babe. Don't be like that." He said as he finally succeeded in getting her zipper down.

"Simon I don't want to." She pleaded, and when he did not listen she shouted.

"Please just leave me alone!"

Once again he paid no attention to what she was saying but was thrown away from her by an invisible force. Rose looked around and saw Alex and Scorpius standing with their wands out. The looks on their faces could scare even the bravest man.

"Get out of here." Alex told Simon, "If we ever see you even near Rose we will not hesitate to hurt you, and trust me you don't want to see what we can do.

"We were just having some fun, weren't we Rose." Simon said

Rose did not even get a chance to respond before both wizards shot hexes at him. As Simon ran away screaming they watched with smirks on their faces. They turned around to see rose crying silently. Scorpius conjured a blanket and wrapped it around her before sitting down beside her in the sand. He gave a nod to Alex telling him that everything was all right now. The older boy headed back towards the house as Scorpius began to rub circles on Rose's back in a soothing manner. As her tears began to fall faster, Scorpius gave up on rubbing her back and pulled her into a strong hug.

When she had calmed down he asked, "Are you alright Rosie."

Rose sighed, "I just feel so weak. If you and Alex had not shown up I would have not been able to stop him. Thank you. I insulted you before and told you that I hated you, but you still came to my rescue."

"I will always be there if you need me Rose. Believe it or not I do care what happens to you." Scorpius admitted. "And you are not weak. Just because you were not able to stop a guy twice your size does not make you weak. The fact that you even stood up to him makes you brave."

"I guess."

"Do you want to go back to the party or would you rather go back to your house." Scorpius asked.

Rose thought for a moment, "Actually I kind of just want to sit out here for a while. Would you mind staying with me?"

"Of course. I think I am going to run inside and get a drink first. Do you want me to get you something." He offered.

"That would be great. Just make sure whatever you get is strong."

Rose watched as he made his was toward the crowded house. Once he disappeared inside the door she turned and washed the waves crash into the sand. She could not figure out what she was doing asking Scorpius to stay with her. The two of them never got along. Then again he was being so kind to her. She had always thought he hated her, but maybe she was wrong. She decided that she was going to be a lot nicer to him. That was the least she could do after he saved her from Simon. Rose was startled from her thoughts as the young Malfoy sat down beside her. She noticed that he had not gotten her a drink, but instead brought a whole bottle of muggle rum. She raised her eyebrows at this.

He just smirked and said, "I thought we needed the whole bottle."

Rose did not reply. Instead she took the cover of the bottle and took a long sip. The alcohol felt good as it ran down her throat. Scorpius laughed at her before taking his own sip. The two teens sat and talked as they emptied the bottle. It did not take long untill the rum was gone and they were completely drunk.

"Want to know something Rose?" Scorpius slurred.

"Sure" Rose said

"I used to wish I was part of your family. It seemed so much better than being a Malfoy. But now I'm glad I'm not." He told her

"Why, are we not good enough anymore?" she asked

"No, it's just that if I was part of your family I would be related to you." He admitted

"Why would that be so bad." She demanded

"Because people who are related should not be thinking about kissing each other." He told her as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Rose looked thought full before saying "Well I'm glad we are not related then."

They turned to face each other. Slowly their lips met. This kiss was not forceful and rushed like Simon's. It was sweet and gentle. Rose had never enjoyed a kiss so much in her life. They broke apart and rose looked into Malfoy's eyes.

He just smiled at her and said "You are pretty Rose Weasley."

She smiled back and kissed him again.

When Rose began to wake up the next morning she was only aware of one thing: The fact that she felt horrible. She had never had such a bad headache in her life, and her stomach felt a little uneasy. She continued to lie in bed with her eyes closed until she realized that she was naked. She began to open her eyes to figure out why she was not wearing any pajamas when she spotted an equally naked blonde boy next to her.

"_Why is Malfoy in my bed_" she wondered _"And why are we not wearing clothes? Oh, No! please tell me this is not happening"_

She quickly threw an oversized t-shirt over her small body before poking Scorpius awake. He rubbed his eyes and gave Rose a confused look.

"Why are you waking me up?" he asked

Rose rolled her eyes, "Maybe because you are in my bed naked and if my grandparents come up here we are both dead."

Scorpius looked around and realized where he was. A panicked look came across his face. Rose just handed him his clothes and turned away so that he could get dressed.

When he was done he asked "So do you remember coming here last night because I don't."

"No. The last thing I remember is drinking rum on the beach." Rose sighed

"Yea, that's about as far as I can remember too." Scorpius said, "I can't believe that we, well, ended up in your bed."

"Well, you should probably leave before we get caught." Rose said as she heard her grandparents moving around downstairs.

"Rose, I'm Sorry." Said Scorpius as he turned on the spot and disappeared.

Rose sat down on her bed. This was not how she had expected her first night here to go. What had she been thinking sleeping with Scorpius Malfoy. Well, she had not really been thinking. They had both been so drunk the night before it was amazing they actually made it up here without waking Rose's grandparents. Rose suddenly smelled bacon cooking from downstairs. She ran to the bathroom as her stomach preformed the familiar flips of someone who is about to vomit. As she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, she decided that she would never drink that much again. Nothing was worth sleeping with Malfoy or this awful hangover. She decided that a nice long shower might make her feel a little better. As the warm water hit her body she thought about what her family would say if they found out about her and Scorpius. She pictured everyone's reactions. They would not be happy. Of course she did not plan on telling a singe person. She was not even going to tell lily. She threw some clothes on and went downstairs. No one was there but her grandmother had left her a note.

Rosie,

Your grandfather has left for work already, and I have gone out for the day with some of the ladies from a few houses down. I will be back by four to make dinner. I left some food in the fridge so help yourself. Be safe and stay out of trouble.

Love,

Grandma Granger

Rose decided it was a good thing her grandmother was not here because otherwise she would try to force food upon a very nauseous Rose. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed down to the beach to take a walk. She spotted Scorpius a little bit up the beach and jogged to catch up with him.

"So I guess I was not the only one who felt like a walk this morning." She said as she fell into step with him.

Scorpius looked at her and smiled, "I guess great minds think alike."

"Um, Scorpius," Rose started, "can we please not tell anyone about what happened last night."

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged

"Good because that would have just caused too much trouble. Plus it was a onetime thing and its not like that would have ever happened if we were not so drunk last night."

If Rose had been watching Scorpius she would have seen a hurt expression cross his face. He quickly covered it before she could notice and said "Of course. Well I need to get going. Maybe I will see you around later."

"Ok, bye Malfoy" Rose said with a smile

She decided that she was going to go visit Abby and Alex. The three of them ended up hanging out all day. For the rest of the week they were inseparable, and the week flew by. When it was time for Rose to go home she was sad to leave her friends, but promised to keep in touch and update them with any news she might have.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks after the Incident with Scorpius at the beach Rose was woken by a crashing sound downstairs. Worriedly she jumped out of bed and hurried down to see what had happened. When she got to the kitchen she was greeted by every member of her family.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" everyone cried.

She was so surprised. Her mother had told her that most of the family would not be able to make it for her birthday so it would just be them and the Potters. She should have known better than to assume her family would not care about her seventeenth birthday. She laughed as her Uncle George and Uncle Charlie lifted her onto their shoulders and began dancing around the kitchen.

"Honestly, Will you two ever grow up?" she asked Rose's uncles before turning to Rose "So Rosie, after breakfast your father is going to take you to the ministry to get your apparition license. He is going to drop you off in Muggle London where you and Lily will have an hour to look for something to wear to your party tonight before the two of you floo in from the Leaky Cauldron."

"But mom cant I apparate us home?" Rose asked in between bites of eggs.

"Certainly not. You are not doing side along apparition the first day you get your license."

"Uncle Harry side along apparated Dumbledore before he even turned seventeen." Rose pointed out

Hermione glared at Harry before saying "Yes but that was an emergency. Shopping is not. Now hurry and get dressed so you can go and take your test."

For the first time in as long as she could remember Rose was ready to go out in ten minutes. She came running down the stairs with her wand in hand. As she passed a mirror she noticed a hair was out of place. She smirked as she waved her wand and her hair was flawless.

"I'm ready! Come on Daddy, let's go!" She exclaimed

Harry laughed as Ron ran a hand through his hair and said "I can't believe my baby girl is getting her apparation license."

Rose grabbed her father's hand and dragged him towards the fire place with Lily following in tow.

"Wish me luck she said," Before she disappeared into the floo.

As Rose sat in the office of the Department of Magical Transportation she was becoming very uneasy. She just wanted the official to come so she could get the test over with already. Ron watched his little girl fidget in her seat. He could remember feeling the same way as she had. He just hoped that she would not fail like he had. He unconsciously rubbed at his eyebrows as he thought this. Suddenly a short man wearing the customary orange robes of the Magical Transportation employees.

"Rose Weasley." He said with a glance at his clip board.

"Oh! That's me!" Rose exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

"Very well. Before I administer your test I must ask you a few preliminary questions to insure that you are safe to apparate." The official said in a bored tone. "First, Do you have any recent medical conditions such as open wounds, broken bones, or loss of limbs?"

"Nope, I'm as healthy as ever." Rose answered

"Ok. Well then, have you consumed any beverages of alcoholic nature in the past twenty four hours."

"I can safely say that I have not."

"Ok. Finally, you are not more than three months into pregnancy are you."

"No I am completely sure I am not three months pregnant." Rose replied with less enthusiasm than her other answers.

Rose followed the man into the examination room. Ron and Lily looked at brochures to pass the time. After ten minutes had gone by Rose came back out a laminated slip in hand.

"I passed" she said with a smile.

Ron hugged his oldest child as Lily simply said, "I knew you would pass."

The three of them then made their way up to muggle London where Ron left the girls to do their shopping. After walking by several stores the girls finally decided to go into a cute boutique that had very colorful clothes. Rose sighed as she looked through the racks of clothes. She was not supposed to feel more nervous after passing her test, but the man's questions had really gotten her thinking. She could not get the words "you are not more than three months into pregnancy are you?" out of her head. For the first time it dawned on her that maybe Scorpius had not casted a protection charm that night. They were so drunk that even if he had, he probably would have messed it up somehow. Rose felt tears spring to her eyes as she realized that she was about a week late. She had slept with Malfoy a week before her time of the month should have occurred. One week should not lead to panic just yet, but Rose began to feel as if her life was falling apart.

"So when are you going to tell me what is wrong." Lily said as she walked up behind Rose and thrust a purple dress into her hands before leading her to the dressing area.

Rose looked at her cousin's concerned expression, "Lils, I wish I could but I can't tell you."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Rose, I am your best friend in the whole world. You know you can't hide things from me even if you try. You're pregnant aren't you."

"Well I'm not sure, but how did you figure out." Rose asked, shocked.

"Ever since the apparation official asked you if you were pregnant you have been acting all depressed. That is not typical behavior for a girl who just turned seventeen and got her apparation license unless she was indeed pregnant. Also, you did not say that you were not pregnant like you usually would have answered. Instead you just said that you were not three months pregnant. It's a good thing your dad took us instead of your mum. She would have picked up on all the same things I did."

"You know me too well Lily Potter." Rose said with a sigh before stepping into a dressing room, "I had not even thought of the idea until he asked me that question. Now, I realize that it is a definite possibility. I'm just so scared."

"Well, how far along would you be if you were pregnant, and who would the father be?" Lily asked looking thoughtful.

Rose stepped out of the dressing room. Her cousin had chosen a deep purple sun dress with silver flowers sewn into the bottom. It looked amazing on Rose, but she was too distracted to care.

"Wow, that dress makes you look even more gorgeous than normal," Lily said with a smile, "You are going to buy that but first and thenyou are going to answer my question."

Rose looked down at her feet before saying, "Two weeks"

"So that would have been while you were at the beach?" when Rose nodded in conformation Lily continued, "Was it some hot beach local?"

Rose shook her head no with a pained expression on her face.

"So he was renting as well?" lily asked

Rose closed her eyes and nodded yes.

"Im getting the feeling that I know who this guy is." Lily said with narrowed eyes

Once again Rose nodded but refused to say anything more.

Lily was getting frustrated, "Come on Rose; Just tell me who it is!"

"Lils, you have to promise you will not tell a single person. No one can ever find out about this." Rose finally said

"Well if you are pregnant they are bound to find out," but with an angry look from Rose Lily said "Of course I won't tell anyone. Now who is it?"

Rose took a deep breath before saying "Scorpius Malfoy"

After seeing the shocked look upon her cousin's face she explained in detail what she could remember about her first night at the beach. Rose told her about Simon, about the drinking games, about what she had said to Malfoy, how he and Alex came to her rescue, how she asked him to stay with her, how they drank a whole bottle of rum after already consuming generous amounts of alcohol, and how the next thing she can remember is waking up with him in her bed. She finished her tale by telling Lily that she was a week late.

Lily gave her upset cousin a hug, "It will be ok sweetie. You should talk to him about this. He is at your house right now. He is staying with us."

"I know I need to talk to him, but I don't want to do it today. I just want to enjoy my party. Plus I want to make sure that I am. How do I do that?"

"Well," Rose began "There is always the muggle way. To find out the wizard way you have to brew a potion and there is no way you will be able to get away with that without anyone knowing."

The girls paid for their purchases and walked down the street to a pharmacy. Lily picked up a small pink box and handed it to Rose.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"She asked

"What choice do I have" said Rose as she handed a few dollars to the cashier.

Once they got outside, Rose discreetly transformed the box so that her mother would not find it. She then suggested that they start heading back to the house.

"So when are you going to take the test." Lily asked

"I guess tomorrow." Rose sighed, "I don't want to know, but at the same time I can't not know."

"Yeah, I can see how you would feel that way. If you want you can do it at my house. My parents are going out for the day so you will not have to worry about them finding out about."

"Thanks Lils. That would be great."

The two girls then flooed back to Rose's house from the leaky cauldron. Everyone was waiting for them to get back so the party could start. Some of Roses friends from school had showed up along with Alex and Abby. Rose pushed all thoughts of being pregnant to the back of her mind and just let herself have a good time. She had a great time. Her grandmother and aunt Ginny had cooked a proper Weasley party spread so naturally everyone was full. Rose also received many presents. She received lots of sweets, clothes, girly trinkets, and may other things from her friends and family. Finally she had only one present left. It was a small box wrapped in yellow paper. She opened the card to find a long note

_Happy Birthday Rose! Now you can legally hex me, but I would prefer if you did not. Now before you read the rest you should know that I charmed this paper so only you and I will know what is said. If anyone else reads this they will only see the first two sentences. Since you have been avoiding me I wanted to apologize for letting what happened take place. I know I was the last person you would have wanted to sleep with and I'm sorry for that. I was hoping that this year we could try to become friends and I hope this does not make things awkward. Anyway, you should be happy because today is your seventeenth birthday so I will move on to another topic. I did not know what to get you, but Abby had told me about a bracelet you had liked so I went to look for it. I knew this was the one the moment I saw it because it was a beautiful as you. I hope you like it even though it came from me._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

Rose was touched by the words he had written. She began to remember sitting on the beach and hearing Scorpius say "You are pretty Rose Weasley." But she could not remember any more than that. She ripped open the paper to find the bracelet she had fallen in Love with. It was an alternating pattern of sea stars and sapphire stones. It was very expensive and she was surprised that Malfoy had spent so much on her. She thanked everyone and soon the party began to wind down. Soon everyone had left except for the Potters. Her uncle had decided to start a quidditch match. Rose said that she was too tired to play and slipped away. She sat on the tree swing her father had built for her exactly ten years ago.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned to find the boy who was on her mind.

"Sure. Thanks for the bracelet by the way. I really loved it." She said as she made room on the seat next to her

"You're welcome. It was perfect for you. Once I saw it I could not resist." He replied as he squeezed in next to her. He found that it was quite a tight fit and he had to put his arm around her to fit. Neither one of them thought of enlarging the seat. The two of them sat quietly as the swing rocked gently.

"I love this swing" Rose said out of nowhere

"It's nice" Scorpius replied

"My dad made it for my seventh birthday. That was the same birthday Hugo decided to pretend he was of age. He snuck out Dad's wand and was pretending to use it. Somehow he accidentally sent a hex towards me and made my leg bones disappear. My dad rushed me to the Hospital. I was so scared. I hate hospitals. I do not know what it is about them, but they just scare me. My dad knew how afraid I was so when the healers took me into an examination room he went down to the gift shop. After the healers had given me potions to heal my legs I was brought to a private room where my dad was waiting. He had a big brown teddy bear waiting for me. He told me that the bear would keep me safe and if I got afraid all I had to do was hug the bear and I would feel better. I had to stay for three days until my legs were back to normal. The whole time I never let go of my bear." Rose did not know why she had told Scorpius this. It had just come out.

Once again they lapsed into silence.

"I think I am going to get going," he said before looking her in the eyes "You looked really nice tonight. Happy Birthday." He kissed her on the cheek and headed for the house. Rose began to think that Scorpius did not regret that night as much as she did, but depending on how tomorrow went his feelings could change.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose stepped into the Potter's house.

"Lily, I'm here!" She called

Lily came bouncing down the stairs, "Come on. My parents are gone and the boys are outside doing who knows what."

The girls raced up to the bathroom. Rose placed the box with the pregnancy test on the counter. They just sat and stared at the box for a while. Finally Rose grabbed the box and read the instructions. Lily excused her as she took the test. When she was done she opened the door so that her cousin could come back in. They only had to wait a few minutes for the results, but to Rose it felt like a few years. After what felt like eternity it was time to check the results.

"Ok, this is it," Lily said, "Do you want me to check it for you?"

Rose did not say anything she just nodded her head.

Lily looked at the small white stick. Her face paled as she turned to Rose with a sad expression, "I'm so sorry Rosie. It's positive."

Rose broke down crying. She did not know what she was going to do. Her life was ruined. She was supposed to go to school in a few days and now she would have to go pregnant if the let her go at all. She hoped they would because she would rather be stuck in a school full of kids who would no doubt talk to her behind her back than to be at home with her mother and father all year. This would kill them. Rose did not think she could stand to look at the disappointed expression on her father's face as her baby began to grow.

Lily watched as her cousin curled up into a ball on the floor. She had always been there for Rose before, but now she had no idea what to do. She could not even imagine what Rose must be feeling right now. Suddenly a knock came on the door.

"Lily, what's going on in there? Is everything all right?"

Lily opened the door to see Scorpius standing in the hall way with a concerned look on his face. He looked passed her to see Rose crying on the floor. He rushed over and gathered her up in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked as he began to stroke her hair.

"Rose, should we tell him?" Lily asked.

Rose nodded her head as the tears continued to roll down her face. Lily did not know exactly how to tell him but instead simply handed him the pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant?" he asked as the color began to disappear from his face.

Rose nodded against his shoulder

He closed his eyes before asking "And it's mine isn't it?"

Once again Rose nodded.

They did not notice as Lily silently left the room. She closed the door behind her so that no one would disturb them.

After Rose had calmed down she said "I'm scared."

"Me too, but it will be alright." Scorpius said as he held her closer. "I promise I will be here for you and the baby. No matter what happens you have me."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Did you really think that I would just leave you to handle this on your own? I will always be here for you. I care about you more than you realize. I know you do not feel the same way about me, but I really like you Rose."

"Thank you." Rose said. She felt that she should say more, but she did not know what.

Suddenly she stood up, "I have to tell my parents. This may be a lot to ask but can you come with me. I don't know why, but I feel stronger when you are there and this is going to be really hard."

Scorpius looked at her, "Of course I will come with you. They are going to hate me though aren't they?"

"Probably, but my dad won't do anything to hurt you because you are the father of my child." Rose said wincing at the words: her child, "Are you going to tell you parents."

Scorpius stiffened, "No. I don't think they would approve and when they do not approve it is more dangerous than when your parents do not approve."

"Ok, then we should probably get going." She said as she held a hand out to Scorpius.

They both apparated into Rose's kitchen.

Hermione was making lunch. She turned at the sound of two people appearing behind her. When she saw her daughters blotchy face and the worried expression that Scorpius had on his face she asked "What happened."

Rose simply said, "Get dad."

She sat down as Hermione ran off to get Ron. A very nervous Scorpius sat down beside her. They heard footsteps on the stairs as Ron and Hermione came into the Kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked

Rose stated down at her hands "You are going to hate me."

"I could never hate you princess." Ron said

"Even if you found out I was pregnant?" Rose asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

Her parents were silent for a moment.

"Rose, are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Rose answered.

"Who is the father?" Ron asked angrily.

Rose and Scorpius shared a nervous glance and both parents caught on. They were so shocked that they did not know what to say. Out of all the people to impregnate their daughter this was the last person they would think of. Ron got

up from where he was sitting pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself a glass before sitting back down and turning to Scorpius.

"I liked you," he told him. "I thought that maybe you were the one good thing about the Malfoy name. I can see that I was clearly wrong. I never want you to go near my daughter again."

"Ron…" Hermione started but was cut off by Scorpius

"Sir, I can't do that. I care about your daughter and she is going to have my child. I refuse to abandon them. I already promised Rose that I would be there for her through anything. I am the father of her child and that makes me an important part of Rose's life. I want to be there for the both of them and I can't do that if I am not allowed to see her. We are both adults and I have enough money to support us so you do not need to worry. I know you probably hate me and I understand, but you can't forbid me from seeing your daughter. You and I both know that is not the answer to the problem."

Ron looked shocked. He had not expected Scorpius to stand up to him like he did. He drank the rest of his firewhiskey and got up.

"I'm going to see if Harry is home. I need to go for a fly." He said before disappearing.

As soon as her father had left Rose turned to her mother and asked "Do you hate me."

Hermione's stern expression softened as she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"No Rosie, I do not hate you and neither does your father. We are just a little disappointed in you." She said before turning to Malfoy, "And we are disappointed in you too, but we do not hate you either. Well, Ron may tell you he does, but he will come around. He is just angry right now. Hopefully a nice fly with Harry will calm him down."

"Do you think Harry and Ginny will kick me out?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

Hermione looked thoughtful, "No, I don't think they will. They might lecture you but I do not think they will kick you out."

"Good." Scorpius said in a relieved tone, "For Rose's sake I think it would be best if they did not find out about the baby and I know that if I was forced to return home they would find out. I never want them to know this child either. I want the baby to stay far away from that horrible world, and that means staying as far away from my family as possible."

"Don't worry, I will make sure that you do not have to go back to them." Hermione said, "Now I have a lot to do. Why don't you two go outside and talk. I assume there is still a lot that needs to be discussed."

She hugged her daughter as the stood from the table. She was very angry with these two for their irresponsible actions, but she believed they were suffering enough already. She could see it in their eyes that they were scared to death about their futures. Being angry would not solve the problem, and for the baby's sake Rose should not become too worried. She watched as they walked outside. They may be legal adults, but in her opinion they were much too young to deal with something like this.

Rose and Scorpius found themselves back at the tree swing. This time they faced opposite directions so that they could see each other as they talked.

"That went better than I thought it would." Scorpius said.

Rose looked skeptical, "For you maybe. I thought it was awful."

"Well," Scorpius said, "I imagined and ending where I was dead and they were carting your father off to Azkaban. You were crying in the background as your mother was lecturing you on responsible behavior."

Rose smiled for the first time all day, "I told you he would not hurt you. He was just a little angry."

"I meant what I said earlier.I really care about you. Well now the both of you. And I want to be there for you. I just want to know where I fit in with all of this." Scorpius sighed.

Rose looked him in the eye. Lately he has seemed like a whole new person than who she thought she knew, "Well all you can really do is be there for us. You can come with me to healer appointments, you can comfort me when I do not feel well, you can yell at people who talk about us behind our backs, you can tell me I look beautiful when I cry about getting fat, you can look through name books with me, you can hold my hand when I give birth, you can hold and feed and change the baby, but the best thing that you can do is love this baby."

"Well, Miss Weasley you make it sound so easy." He smirked

Rose raised her eyebrows, "It is going to be anything but easy. You know at first I was so upset. I thought my life was over. I have only really known I was pregnant for a couple of hours, but I am already falling in love with this baby. It may seem weird, but I'm actually glad we are having a baby now."

"I feel the same. I felt so panicked. I know this is not the best time in our lives to have a baby but we can do this. And I know that we will be happy too. I am already starting to get so attached to the baby." Scorpius said.

Rose could not believe her life could change so much in one day. The biggest change was her feelings toward Scorpius. He made her feel safe and loved. Since the incident with Simon she no longer hated him, but now her feelings for him were growing even stronger. When he had held her tight in Lily's bathroom it had felt so right. He was being so kind to her and all she felt so loved. She knew that things were going to be tough from now on but she felt that as long as she had Scorpius by her side. She could make it."

"Um, Scorpius." She said softly

"Yeah," he said as he smiled down on her

"Well, I just want to say thanks for being here for me. I could not have done this without you. You even stood up to my dad which was really brave of you. I just wanted to say that I am glad I have you." She said before bringing her lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose was looking for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express finally she found one and plopped herself down by the window. Usually she loved the train ride back to school. She and her friends always used this time to catch up. She was worried at how her friends would react to her news. She looked up as she heard the compartment door slide open. Lily and Scorpius were both standing in the door way.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rose asked, "Don't you usually ride with your own friends back to school?"

Lily smiled, "We knew this was going to be a hard ride for you so we decided our friends were less important"

"Yeah, we though telling your friends might be a little easier if you had some support." Scorpius said as he slid an arm around her waist with his hand coming to rest on her still flat stomach.

She was about to kiss Scorpius on the cheek when her two best friends burst into the compartment. Samantha, or Sammy, had chin length brown hair and brown eyes. She was very outgoing and did not care what people thought of her. She had such a confidence about her that guys were always attracted to her. Cassie had Honey blonde hair and green eyes. She was much more reserved that Sammy or Rose, but she still managed to catch the attention of many boys. The three girls had been known as the heart breakers of Hogwarts, but Rose's heartbreaking days were over.

"What is going on here." Sammy asked looking from Scorpius to Lily, "The Heart Breakers always spend the ride to school together. Alone."

"Samantha, please just let them stay. I really need them to be here." Rose pleaded

Sammy raised her eyebrows at her best friend, "What is with you Rose? And why are you letting Malfoy touch you? Usually you would be hexing him at this point."

"Sit down and I will explain everything." Rose sighed

"Are you ok Rosie?" Cassie asked as her and Sammy sat next to Lily

"Well, if you count pregnant ok, then yes I am fine." Rose said as she watched her friends to see their reactions.

"Seriously?" Sammy asked with the shocked look Rose had grown accustomed to in the past few days.

"Yes, I am completely serious." Rose answered.

"Well how come little Lily and Scorpius Malfoy get to know before your best friends do?" Sammy asked a little irritated.

"Well Lily figured it out by herself before I was even sure, and Scorpius is the whole reason I am in this situation." Rose said as she smirked at Scorpius.

"Wait! Scorpius Malfoy is the father of your unborn child, how did this happen?" Cassie exclaimed.

"It involved a lot of alcohol." Scorpius said.

"So are the two of you together now?" Cassie asked looking at the arm Scorpius had around her best friend.

Rose bit her lip and turned to Scorpius, "Are we?" she asked

"I don't know we never really talked about it. We were always too concerned about the baby." Scorpius replied

"Are you kidding me?" Lily asked, "The two of you have been inseparable for the past few days you are always holding hands, or kissing, or cuddling, or just staring at each other. If you can't decide whether you are together or not I will. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, I now pronounce you Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

Sammy laughed as Rose and Scorpius blushed.

"I like this kid!" She said, "Why has she not hung around with us more in the past?"

"Well this kid has her own friends." Lily said before turning to Rose, "I need to get going. I can't believe they made me a stupid prefect. Do I look like prefect material to you? Anyway, I have to go but if you need anything just let me know."

"So I never realized you were so close to Lily." Sammy said

"Yeah, we have always been more like best friends than cousins." Rose shrugged

"I never really talked to her before. She really does not hold back does she." Cassie asked.

Scorpius answered her with a laugh, "Trust me, Lily holds back on nothing. I love her to death, but she can be very blunt. It is not a bad thing unless she decides that she is going to rat you out for something you did."

"So she is a little trouble maker." Sammy said

"Not usually. Only when it comes to her brothers and Scorpius. And she is usually rating them out for something they did." Rose said with a laugh.

"I'm tired about talking about Lily. What I really want to know is about you Rosie," Samantha said, "I want to know the details about this baby thing."

Rose and Scorpius took turns telling the story about how the baby was conceived starting with her punishment and ending with taking the pregnancy test. The whole idea of Rose being pregnant had not really sunk in for her friends until they heard the whole detailed story.

"Wait a minute," Sammy said to Rose, "You had sex for your first time and you can't even remember it, but you end up pregnant. That sucks"

Rose glared at her friend as Scorpius asked "That was your first time?"

Rose turned red as she nodded

"Now I feel like such a jerk." Scorpius said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't" Rose said as she kissed him softly.

"Awwww, you guys are too cute." Cassie said, "Are you going to get married."

"No. Well, I can't say that we never will, but we are not getting married just because I am pregnant. If we get married it would be because we were in love and wanted to. We love the baby no matter what, and are perfectly capable of taking care of it without being married." Rose said.

The teens chatted until they reached Hogsmead Station. By then it had started to drizzle so they ran to catch a carriage. The only carriage that they could find had Albus and his friend Mark in it.

"Scorpius, where have you been mate?" Mark asked.

"I've been sitting with these lovely ladies." Scorpius replied

"Watch out man, you wouldn't want to get your heart broken. They have left many men crying in their wake." Mark teased as he winked at Sammy.

Scorpius just smiled, "Nah, my girlfriend would never do that to me."

"Your girlfriend? So you're dating now?" Albus asked angrily.

"Yes Al, I'm his girlfriend. You can't tell me you did not see this coming." Rose said, "Why are you so against us anyway?"

"I don't know Rose, could it be because you are ruining your lives?" Albus spat.

"Al, nothing changes whether we are a couple or not. Plus, we do not think that we are ruining our lives. Sure things will be hard, but we are actually happy about the baby. It is not your place to decide how I live my life!" Rose yelled

"This is not just about you Rose. All week you have been talking about how this is going to affect your life, but not once have you said anything about Scorpius. Have you thought about how this is going to affect him? That maybe this could be ruining his life. Did you know that he wanted to travel around the world after he graduated from Hogwarts? Or that he wanted to be a dragon tamer like Uncle Charlie? You can't do those things if you are worrying about taking care of a baby. Instead of going out and having a good time he is going to be stuck at home changing diapers. People will talk about him and he won't even do anything about it because he will be too busy protecting you. When his family find out things will not be good for either of you, and if you are dating they will find out. You may not be ruining your life Rosie, but you sure as hell are ruining his." Albus said as the carriage pulled up to the castle.

Rose jumped out as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Rose, wait!" Scorpius yelled as Rose disappeared into the crowd. He knew he would not be able to find her so instead he turned to Albus.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked, "I know my future is changing and maybe it might not be what you think is best for me but I want to be with Rose. All those other things you said were just dreams I had. I'm going to be a father Albus. Rose is not ruining my life. If anything I ruined hers. I was the one who got her drunk, and I can't remember much but I am pretty sure it was my idea to have sex. This is my entire fault. It is the least I could do to be with her."

"I see how it is. You are just with me because of the baby." Rose said from behind him. She had forgotten her stuff and was coming back to get it when she heard what Scorpius had said.

Scorpius turned at her words, "Rose I did not mean it like that. I want to be with you because I like you not because you are carrying my child. I was just trying to prove a point to Albus."

"You know what Scorpius. I am going to do you a favor. We are finished. You can stay in my life for the baby but that is it. I am no longer your girlfriend." Rose said.

She grabbed her stuff and left. Scorpius looked distraught. He turned and punched the carriage which caused his hand to bleed.

"So, Is anyone willing to tell me what is going on?" Mark asked

Sammy pulled him aside as Albus and Cassie tried to calm down Scorpius.

"I'm sorry mate. I just lost my temper. You know Rose. She will get over this and you two will get back together. I'm sure she is taking to Lily right now, and Lily is telling her that she is being crazy and to get back over here and talk to you. Lily wants you guys together, and Rose will not admit it but Lily' opinion has a lot of influence on her. You guys will probably be back together by the end of the night." Albus said

"Yea Scorpius," Cassie added, "I can tell Rose really likes you. Pregnant women are supposed to get upset for stupid reasons, they can't help it. Just show her that you care about her and she will be fine. She will probably even feel horrible for yelling at you."

Scorpius stood up and began walking into the castle, "I hope so" he said.

"You should go to the Hospital wing and get your hand checked out. It is bleeding a lot." Cassie said as she wrapped a conjured piece of cloth around it."

"I guess. You guys head over to the great hall," Scorpius said, "I'm going to have Madame Vail take a look at this. I'll see you later."

When Scorpius walked into the hospital wing he noticed he was not the only one visiting Madame Vail so early. Rose was lying on a bed with her eyes closed.

"Rose!" Scorpius exclaimed, "What's wrong? Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

Rose opened her eyes to see Scorpius looking down on her with a panicked expression.

"I'm fine." She assured him, "I just got a little dizzy and almost passed out as I was heading into the feast. Apparently it is something that is perfectly normal for pregnancy."

"Thank goodness nothing was wrong then." Scorpius sighed as he sat down next to her bed, "I was so worried when I saw you lying there with your eyes closed."

"I was so scared." Rose said as tears formed in her eyes, "I thought something might have been wrong. I had been stupid. I really needed you there with me, but I pushed you away. I can't do this without you."

"I'm sorry Rose. I should not have said what I did, but I was trying to prove to Albus that our relationship made sense. I am in this relationship for you Rose Weasley and no one else." Scorpius told her

"So does this mean that we are back together?" Rose asked

"No." Scorpius said

Rose's face fell and he added with a smile, "It means that we never really broke up. You did not think I was going to really let you break up with me when we had only been officially dating since today."

He leant in to kiss her. As they broke apart Rose noticed the blood soaked bandage around Scorpius' hand.

"You're bleeding, what happened?" she asked with concern.

"I was kind of really upset when you ran off and I punched the carriage." He answered sheepishly.

Rose frowned as she called the Madame Vail over to heal him. When Scorpius' hand was no longer bleeding she told the young couple that Rose should stay for a while and rest. Scorpius was welcome to stay as well. She also made Rose promise that she would come in the following week so that Madame Vail could examine her and the baby. She then retreated to her office.

"Please don't hurt yourself again" Rose requested

"I'll try not to," Scorpius sighed, "I did not even think when I did it. I realized I do a lot of things without thinking about it first and that has to stop. We are going to be parents so we are going to have to be responsible."

Rose raised her eyebrows at him and said, "I'm supposed to be relaxing, not thinking about stressful thoughts"

"Ok then let's think of something less stressful then," Scorpius said as he took her hand in his "Something that does not include baby talk." They thought for a moment.

"When was the last time we talked about something other than the baby?" Rose asked

"I think it was your birthday party." Scorpius answered

"Let's just face it our lives now revolve around this bundle of joy." Rose sighed


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had gone by and everyone had adjusted well to being back at school. So far only Rose and Scorpius' really close friends knew that Rose was pregnant so things had been pretty normal. Rose had not had any more dizzy spells and had been feeling great. However this morning, her stomach was a little uneasy.

Cassie looked on as Rose nibbled at a piece of toast before pushing it away.

"Rose you should eat more than that." she told her friend

"I know I just don't feel that good this morning." Rose sighed, "Let's just head over to potions."

As the two girls made their way down to the dungeons they came across Albus, Mark, Sammy and Scorpius all laughing in the hall.

"Hey you two," Sammy said, "We were heading down to find you. We thought you would still be in the great hall."

"Well Rose was not feeling well so we decided to cut breakfast short." Cassie said

"Oh well we are going to head down and grab something quick before class" Albus said

"Actually I think I am going to stay with Rose, you guys go ahead without me." Scorpius decided

Cassie looked thoughtful, "Since you are going with Rose I think I will head off with everyone else. Meet you in the dungeons later!" she said

After everyone had left Rose turned and buried her face in Scorpius' shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked

She turned her face to look at him and said "Yeah, my stomach is just a little uneasy. According to the pamphlets Madame Vail gave me it is perfectly normal to feel sick."

"You do look a little pale," Scorpius said as her examined her, "But you still look beautiful. Come on let's head to the potions room so you can sit down a little bit before class."

"Didn't you want breakfast?" Rose asked as she entwined her hand with his.

"I wasn't really that hungry anyway." He replied

Rose did not believe him, but since the thought of food made her stomach turn she decided to drop the subject.

"So I have a healer appointment at St Mungos tomorrow to check on the baby." She said, "Would you like to come."

Scorpius' eyes widened, "Yeah, I would love to come. The thought of going to the healer makes it seem so much more real though."

"I know what you mean. It's still really hard to believe that we're having a baby. Sometimes I even forget that I am pregnant." Rose admitted.

"Yeah, I forget sometimes too." Scorpius told her.

They reached the Potions class room and took their seats. They were the only ones there which was not surprising because they had come early. Rose laid her head on Scorpius' Sholder and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"So......." Scorpius began with a smile

Rose smirked back, "So what Malfoy?"

"There is a Hogsmead visit next weekend, I was wondering if you would like to go together. Like on a date." He asked

"I would love to go on a date to Hogsmead with you" Rose said before kissing him. The kiss began to grow deeper when a disgusted voice interrupted them.

"Gross!" Albus said, "I just had breakfast."

Rose stuck her tongue out at her cousin as Scorpius yelled at him for ruining the mood. The rest of the class came in followed by Professor Montgomery.

"Good morning class" Professor Montgomery began, "Today we are going to be brewing a memory potion. The instructions can be found on page fourteen of your books. You may begin immediately."

Rose got the ingredients while Scorpius began setting up. Soon their potion was half done. Rose was adding the jobberknoll feather when she got a whiff if the potion. It smelled horrible. The sent made her stomach lurch and she flew out of the class room with a hand clasped over her mouth. She ran to the nearest girls bathroom and vomited. She stood up and realized that she was shaking slightly. She rinsed her mouth out in the sink and then looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale and she looked exhausted. Rose had not thought that being pregnant would be so hard so soon. She sighed and left the bathroom. She saw Scorpius standing in the hallway with their things.

"What are you doing here?" She asked "Shouldn't you be in potions?"

"Montgomery sent me to make sure that you were ok." He told her, "How are you feeling?"

Tears sprung to Rose's eyes "I feel awful. I am so nauseous, I just threw up, and I have absolutely no energy anymore."

"Come on. Let's go up to Gryffindor tower and you can lie down and rest for a while. The professors know that you may be missing classes if you are not feeling up to them." Scorpius said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Rose simply nodded as they began to walk. When they reached the Gryffindor common room they found that there were a few people there who had no classes this period. They decided to go up to Scorpius' room so that they could be alone. Scorpius got Rose a glass of water as she lay down on his bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked as she sipped the water

She shook her head no. Suddenly she jumped up and ran into the bath room. Scorpius followed her in as she vomited violently. When she was done he handed her a towel to wipe her mouth and her glass of water. She took a sip before handing the glass back to Scorpius. He noticed that she was shaking. Rose often had this as a side effect of vomiting, especially when she was so exhausted. Scorpius scooped her up in his arms and brought her back to his bed. He pulled down the covers and placed her on his bed. He then crawled in next to her and pulled the covers around their bodies. He wrapped an arm around her.

"The last time we were in a bed together I was yelling at you." Rose said in a weak voice.

"Yeah, and we were both very hangover." Scorpius laughed before turning serious, "That morning I could see it in your eyes that you regretted what had happened. I never told you this, but I did not regret it at all. I liked you for a really long time. I never thought that you would like me back. That morning I was happy because I thought it was the closest I would ever get to being with you. I guess in a way that day brought us together because the baby made you stop hating me and we got together."

"It was not the baby that made me stop hating you." Rose told him, "It was the way you helped me with the whole Simon situation. You were so kind to me that I began to wonder if I had been wrong about you all this time, and then we talked on my birthday like two old friends would. The reason I fell for you after I found out about the baby was because of the way you acted towards me. I was so scared, but you made me feel so safe. I knew then that I wanted to be with you. I believe that if it had not been for the baby we would have still ended up together it just would have taken a little longer for me to see who you really were."

He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. When he was sure she was asleep he whispered, "I love you Rose Weasley"

The next morning Rose woke feeling much better than she had the previous day. She had only made it to half of her classes, and even then she had not been feeling that great. As she stretched she realized that it was Friday and she had her first healer appointment. She quickly got ready and made her way down to the common room. She sat waiting for Scorpius as she nervously rubbed her stomach. She looked up as a third year student came through the portrait hole.

"You're Rose Weasley right?" The young girl asked her

"Yes I am" Rose replied with a smile.

"The Headmaster asked me to give this to you." The girl said as she held out a slip of paper.

"Thank you" Rose said as the girl made her way back out of the portrait.

Rose unfolded the note

_Miss Weasley,_

_I am aware that you and Mr. Malfoy will be Flooing home so that you can attend your first healer's appointment. I have decided to let you stay home for the entire weekend so that you may obtain some much needed rest. The only condition is that you and Mr. Malfoy must return to the school by 8 on Sunday evening. _

_Good luck as St Mungo's,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Rose smiled as she ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. She knocked on the door for the seventh year boys. Albus poked his head out. It was obvious that he had just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and he was not wearing a shirt.

"Eww Al, put a shirt on." She teased

He stuck his tongue out at her before asking "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Scorpius." Rose replied

"He is still sleeping but you can wake him up if you want." Albus told her as he opened the door wider.

Rose walked over to his bed. She looked down at his sleeping form and smiled. Only a little over a month ago she could not stand the sight of him. Now she was constantly steeling glances at him. He looked so peaceful. She hated to wake him. He had spent the past month making sure she was as comfortable as possible. He always put her first, and was there when ever Rose needed him. Rose felt guilty about being so needy, but she knew that even if she refused his care he would still be there. She wanted to do something for him one of these days, but right now she needed to wake him up so that they would not be late. She flung herself onto the bed and landed on his stomach. He grunted and opened one eye.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he pulled her down next to him

"Scorpius come on it is time to get up" she told him as he had his eyes closed again. When he did not get up she kissed him and said, "Fine. I guess I will have to go to my healer appointment alone and stay at home for the weekend without you. I was coming up here to tell you that McGonogall said we could stay at my house for the rest of the weekend, but if you are too tired to come you can just stay here."

She got up from his bed and was about to walk away when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"I just need to take a quick shower and pack some clothes and then I will meet you in the common room." Scorpius whispered in her ear

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

Albus walked out of the bathroom as Scorpius began pulling out some clean clothes.

"So you are spending the weekend with the Weasleys." Albus smirked

"I know." Scorpius groaned "This is going to be so awkward. I have never spent much time over there without you Potters, and I don't know how to act around her parents."

"Don't worry too much about it too much. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are pretty cool. Uncle Ron will probably pretend to hate you the whole weekend but just show them that you really care Rose and he will warm up to you." Albus told his best friend.

"How do I do that?"Scorpius asked

"Just be yourself. Anyone who sees the two of you together can tell how much you care about her. When Uncle Ron sees how much you look out for her he will start to accept the situation." Albus said

"I guess you're right. I just have to show him that I am going to be there for Rose." Scorpius sighed, "Thanks mate."

"No problem, but do not tell anyone that I can have so much insight on feelings and stuff like that." Albus said, "It could ruin my cool guy rep."

Scorpius laughed, "You would have to have a cool guy rep first."

He ran to the shower before Albus could hex him. He was done and dressed in only a few minutes. He grabbed his stuff and headed down to the common room. He could see Rose sitting on a couch biting her lip nervously. He sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

"I know it is silly but I am worried that we are going to get there and the healer is going to tell me that something is wrong with the baby." Rose said.

"Don't worry about it too much. It is not good for you to worry. I'm sure everything is fine and if it is not I will find a way to make it so." He told her

She stood up, pulling him with her.

"Well come on," She said, "We should get going before we are late."

He grabbed their bags as they made their way to the headmaster's office.

Halfway there Rose stopped and turned to Scorpius.

"Don't worry about my dad," She told him, "If he gives you any trouble just let me know."

"Thanks. I'm hoping things go well though. You need a good restful weekend. I don't want you to be worrying about me. " He said

Rose just looked up at him and said, "You're amazing you know that."

"Me?" he asked, "How am I amazing."

"You are going to spend the weekend with the parents of the girl you got pregnant and you are worried about me. You should be scared to death but instead you want to make sure I have a restful weekend." She replied "You are the most selfless person I have ever met."

"I would not say that I am selfless" Scorpius told her, "I just can't help but care for you. You are carrying my child. I worry about you and I just want you to be ok. If that means that I am putting your comfort before mine than that is the way it is. It will all be worth it in a few months when we are holding a beautiful baby in our arms."

As they walked to Professor McGonagall's office Rose wondered how she could ever have hated this man.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose sat on an examination table while the healer finished performing a series of spells on her. With the last flick of her wand the healer wrote some notes down and turned the young couple.

"I am pleased to tell you that you and the baby are both doing very well. You are both very healthy. Now, there is one more test I can perform if you would like. I know it may seem early in the pregnancy, but a new spell has been discovered. This spell will reveal the sex of the child at such an early stage. Are you interested?" She asked them

Rose looked at Scorpius who nodded before she said, "We would love to know."

The healer preformed a complicated wrist flick before a series of pink spark shot from her wand.

"Congratulations, you are having a girl. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to contact me." She told them before exiting the room.

"A girl….."Scorpius said as he turned to Rose with a huge smile on his face "I can't believe we are having a little girl."

"I know! This is so amazing. Now we will have to start picking out names." Rose said as she leaned up and kissed him, "Now let's go find my parents so we can go to lunch. I'm starving."

They walked to the waiting room where Rose's parents were. Hermione had and anxious look on her face while Ron just looked grumpy. Rose bounced happily towards them.

"I'm having a girl!" She squealed

"Oh Rosie, that is wonderful." Hermione told her daughter

Ron's face softened the slightest bit

"And you are happy about this?" he asked

Rose turned to her father, "Daddy, I know you hate the fact that I am barely seventeen and I am pregnant, but we can't change what is already done. I was upset at first, but now I have grown to love this little girl and I would not change anything." She told him

"Ok princess. If you are happy then I will try to be happy for you, but I refuse to be happy for him." Ron said gesturing towards Scorpius.

"Can we go and get something to eat now? I'm really hungry." Rose asked as she rolled her eyes at her father.

"Sure honey," Hermione told her daughter, "We passed a muggle place that looked really good how about we stop there?"

The four of them made their way to the muggle restaurant. Ron was starting to come to terms with the fact that his daughter was pregnant, but he still refused to even look at Scorpius. This added a tension to the meal, but the girls chose to ignore it. They talked about what they would need to buy for the baby even though they still had several months to worry about that.

"Rose," Ron said for the first time since they left the hospital, "What are your plans for once the baby is born? Where do you plan on living?"

"Well I guess I had not really thought about that before." She admitted

"I think you should live at home for a little while." He told her "Neither one of you will have ever worked and babies cost a lot of time and money. I just think that it would be best if you stayed at home after the baby was born. Trust me, you will be glad for the help."

"Does this mean that Scorpius can move in too? I want him to be there to help raise the baby." Rose asked

"If he must." Ron told her after receiving a look from Hermione

"Thank you Daddy." Rose said as she went around the table to give him a big hug

"I don't want you to think that just because I do not like the situation I do not want what is best for you. I love you baby girl, no matter what happens." Ron whispered into his daughter's hair.

They finished up eating and began walking to a place where they could apparate home. They were walking passed some shops when Rose suddenly stopped in front of one called Little Angels Baby Boutique.

"Oh, can we have a look around here?" she asked

When her mother nodded her head she grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him into the shop. They began looking around at the clothes and accessories they would need for the baby. They came across a section of books and Rose decided to pick up a few. She had grabbed one on pregnancy and one on caring for babies after they are born when Scorpius added one to her pile. She looked at the cover and smiled. It was a book of names for girls. They made their way to the counter and paid for their books.

Once they got home Rose wasted no time before opening the book of baby names. She sprawled out on the floor and began to search for the perfect name. Scorpius watched as his girlfriend flipped through the book occasionally asking for his opinion on a name before deciding it was not right. Suddenly she closed her eyes and said "not again" as she put her hand to her stomach.

Ron, who had been reading the newspaper in his reclining chair, looked at his daughter in concern but Scorpius just sat down next to her.

"Do you feel sick again?" he asked

Rose nodded her head yes.

"The doctor said it can help to eat some crackers. Would you like me to get you some."

She nodded again. Scorpius lifted her up gently and placed her on the couch before going into the kitchen to get her some crackers.

He came back with a plate of crackers. He sat down next to her as she began to nibble on the crackers. Ron watched as his daughter placed her head on his shoulder and he began to tenderly stroke her hair. After a while she spoke up.

"That helped a little. My stomach still feels uneasy, but I don't feel like I am going to throw up." Rose admitted "Can we look through the baby book some more?"

She once again began looking for the perfect name. Scorpius smiled lovingly at her has she turned the pages. Just then Hermione walked in.

"It's getting pretty chilly out. I was thinking about starting a fire." She said

"That sounds nice." Ron told her with a smile

"Ok, I will just go get some fire wood from the shed." She said

"I can get it Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius told her

"Thank you Scorpius. That would be wonderful." She replied.

Scorpius walked out to the shed and began gathering firewood. He could see it in Ron's eyes just how much he loved his family. Scorpius only hoped that his family would be just as happy one day. With an armload of fire wood he made his way back to the house. He noticed that Rose had fallen asleep and that the name book had fallen to the floor. With a flick of his wand the fire was started. He grabbed the blanket that was sitting on the back of the couch and placed it over Rose's small body. He placed his hand over her stomach. It still amazed him that his daughter was growing in there. He kissed her forehead and picked up the name book. He glanced at the page it had fallen to. The name at the top of the page caught his attention.

"Kyra" He said aloud

"What was that?" Hermione asked

"Oh, I was just looking at these names." Scorpius said, "I thought the name Kyra sounded nice."

"It's very pretty. Now I think I am going to go make some dinner." Hermione said before going into the kitchen.

"I think the name Kyra would be perfect. Let's see what your mommy says when she wakes up." He said into Rose's stomach

"You really do love them don't you?" Ron asked

Scorpius turned around "Yeah. I love Rose and the baby more than anything in the world." He told Ron.

"Does she know?" Ron questioned.

"She knows I love the baby, but I have never told her that I love her."

Ron looked curious, "If you love her so much why don't you tell her. She is carrying your child after all."

"I know, but I guess I am just scared of getting my heart broken. I have liked her for a really long time, but it is only recently that she began to like me back. I guess I am afraid of scaring her away." Scorpius sighed.

"I still do not like you, but I whether I like it or not you are my granddaughter's father so I am going to let you in on a little secret. Rose does not get scared away easily. I can tell she loves you too. Maybe she has not even admitted it to herself but she does. The only reason I don't hate you is because I can see how good you are for her." Ron said

Scorpius looked shocked at Ron. Albus was right the Weasleys were pretty cool. He was about to reply when they heard a knock on the door.

"I've got it" They heard Hermione call before they heard the door open and Hermione say, "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

Scorpius' face paled as he heard his father's voice say, "I'm here for my son."

Draco Malfoy walked in the room and looked at Scorpius.

"Is it true?" He asked, "Please tell me that you did not knock up the Weasley brat."

"You need to leave now" Scorpius told him as Rose began to stir.

"So it is true." The older Malfoy sneered, "I ran into an old friend who was working at the Hospital this morning. She told me that she saw you leaving the Maternity wing with that little whore. I did not want to believe it, but I can see it on your face that it is true."

"Don't call her that" Scorpius yelled

"You need to leave." Ron told Draco

"I will leave only when my son comes with me." He said to everyone in the room

"He is seventeen and you have no control over him." Ron told his old rival. "Get out of my house now."

"Gladly." Draco said as he grabbed Scorpius and apparated.

"Scorpius!" Rose screamed as tears rolled down her face

"Hermione, get Harry." Ron said as he pulled his sobbing daughter into his arms.

A few minutes later Harry and Ginny apparated into the Weasley house.

"What happened?" Harry asked

Ron began telling what happened from hearing the knock on the door to Draco taking Scorpius against his will.

"I thought you would know best what to do considering Scorpius spends a lot of time with your family." Ron finished

"Yeah, come on Ron. Let's go get him before Draco does anything stupid."

"Please bring him back." Rose said

"Don't worry Princess. I will make sure he is back here for dinner." Ron told his daughter before kissing her on the head and Leaving with Harry.

They hurried to Malfoy Manor, but there was no one there. Just as they were about to leave they heard a crash from outside. They rushed outside to see what the noise was and saw that a car had collided with a tree in the Malfoy's front yard. When they got closer they noticed that Draco had been behind the wheel and Scorpius was in the passenger seat. Both were unconscious. Harry quickly pulled Scorpius out of the car as Draco began to wake up.

"Get your hands off my son. I don't want him associating with the likes of you people." Draco said as he raised his wand towards Harry and Ron.

Harry quickly disarmed Draco before putting him in a body bind and saying "You are under arrest for holding a wizard against their will, and threatening an Aurror."

"You can't arrest me." Draco spat

"Well as head of the Auror department I'm pretty sure I can." Harry told him before turning to Ron and saying "Are you ok from here?"

"Yeah, I can take Scorpius back to the house. Why don't you swing by after you are done throwing the ferret in jail where he belongs." Ron told his best friend

"Yeah, tell Ginny just to wait for me at your place." Harry replied before disappearing with Draco.

"How can I do it?" Scorpius asked after his father had left. He had regained consciousness when his father was threatening Harry.

"Do what?" Ron said as he turned to face the wounded boy. He saw that Scorpius was bleeding from several places and was obviously in a lot of pain.

"How can I be a good father to my little girl when that is the father I knew?" Scorpius said as his eyes filled with tears. It was a rare occurrence for Scorpius to cry.

"You have spent a lot of time with Harry haven't you?" Ron asked him

"Yes." Scorpius said

"Then you will agree with me that he is a great father to his children." Ron told Scorpius, "He had no parents when he was growing up only an abusive uncle. The closest thing he had to a family was mine, which is quite like the relationship you have to his family. He did not become a good father because of how he was raised. He became a good father because he was a caring person who loved his children. You love your daughter and I know that you will make a great father."

"How can you tell?" Scorpius asked

"Because you stood up to your father and risked your life to make sure that she was safe and happy." Ron said before looking him in the eye and saying "I could not have asked for anyone better to raise my granddaughter."

Ron had gained more respect for Scorpius than he ever thought he could have trough this experience. There was still some hostility towards him, but Ron felt that eventually he could grow to like this boy. He helped him up and apparated them back to his house. When they arrived back Scorpius collapsed.

Ron helped him to the couch as Rose rushed to his side.

Scorpius opened his eyes as he felt Rose's soft hand on his forehead.

"I love you Rose." He told her before falling unconscious

Hermione quickly forced a few potions down his throat. His cuts stopped bleeding. She performed a spell on his body that made him glow a blue color for a few moments. Rose froze at the words that had come out of his mouth. She knew he liked her, but love was on a whole different level. She did not think that she was in love with him yet. She needed more time to figure out her feelings. Whenever he was around it made her feel safe and happy, but was that love? Rose had no idea what she felt for Scorpius and it scared her.

"He is going to be fine." Hermione told her daughter, "He just needs to rest for the entire weekend."

"What happened, Daddy?" Rose asked

Ron told them what had happened. Rose looked horrified when she learned that Scorpius could have been killed in the collision, but everyone was pretty confused as to why they had been in a car in the first place

"The poor boy." Ginny said "I knew his life at home was not ideal, but I did not know Draco would do something like that."

"Yeah well, He is not going to hurt anyone else." Harry said as he apparated back into the living room, "He is now being held in the dangerous person section of the mental ward at St Mugos. Apparently several former death eaters are now starting to go crazy. There is a theory going around that the dark magic from their dark marks has been slowly starting to drive them crazy. He confessed to stealing that car after he apparated out of here and driving back to his house even though he has never driven a muggle car before."

"Uncle Harry, he can't get to us anymore right?" Rose asked

"No Rosie. You and Scorpius and your baby are safe." He told her "He can never touch any of you."

"Thank you" she said as she hugged her favorite uncle

"Let's have some dinner while Scorpius rests" Hermione said, "Harry and Ginny, we would love it if you stayed."

"That sounds great. And Rose can tell us all about how her healer appointment went today." Ginny said with a smile.

Rose was just telling her aunt and uncle that she was having a girl when Scorpius stumbled into the kitchen. She jumped up to help him into a chair.

"I'm so glad you are awake." She said as she kissed him not caring that her family was watching, "How are you feeling"

"Like I got trampled by a heard of hippogriffs" he said before adding, "And hungry."

Hermione grabbed him a plate while Harry filled him in on what had happened to his father.

After dinner the adults went to talk in the office while Rose made Scorpius lie down on the couch and rest. He insisted that he would only lie down if she did too. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back against him.

"This is weird with you taking care of me. I'm usually the one taking care of you." Scorpius joked.

Rose just stared into the fire as she said "I was so scared when he took you. I could see it in his eyes that he was dangerous."

"Don't worry he can't hurt anyone anymore." Scorpius told her, "I hate to see you worry."

"I can't help it though. I worry about everything. I love this baby more than anything in the world, but I worry because I don't know if I am ready to be a mother. I worry that something will happen to the baby. And I worry that I will hurt you."

"How could you hurt me?"

"You love me, but I don't know how I feel. I really like you but I don't think it is love. I may love you one day but I'm not there yet. Mostly I worry that will not be enough for you."

"Rose, when I told you that I was a little out of it. I meant it, but I was not planning on telling you because I did not know how you would respond. I did not tell you I loved you because I expected you to be in love with me too. I told you because I wanted you to know how I felt."

"So you don't care that I am a little confused about my feelings?"

"Not at all. It would have been great if you were in love with me too, but I did not expect you to be in love with me. Don't worry, I don't want you to tell me you love me until you know you are in love. If you fall in love with me that is." Scorpius told her as he pretended to be interested in the stitching on the pillow he was leaning on

"Thanks" Rose sighed

"For what?"

"Understanding"

Scorpius leaned down and kissed her softly. When they broke apart he remembered something.

"I almost forgot I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Oh, what?" She asked

"Well while you were napping earlier I found a name in the book. It's ok if you do not like it, but I was wondering what you thought about the name Kyra. I was thinking we could name her Kyra Rose."

Rose looked thoughtful, "Kyra Rose Malfoy." She said before smiling "It's perfect. I just know it fits her. This is real isn't it? We are really having a baby."

"Yeah, we are." Scorpius replied

When Harry and Ginny were about to leave the adults went into the living room so they could say goodbye. They found the young couple asleep on the couch. Hermione simply covered them with a blanket before letting them get their rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose woke up to the sight of Lily standing over her.

"Why are you still asleep?" Lily asked her cousin

"Lils, you need to get your eyes checked because I'm awake."

"I mean why did you only wake up a few minutes ago? Do you know what today is?"

"Saturday"

"Yes!!!! And you have a date with Scorpius today. You said you would meet him at ten. That was ten minutes ago."

"Maybe I will just stay here today." Rose sighed

Lily rolled her eyes, "What's wrong"

"I just feel like my life is out of control and I don't know what to do. I love my little girl, but I don't think I can do this anymore. Plus things with Scorpius are all weird and I just feel like screaming." Rose said as she curled back up under her blankets.

"Ok, first thing first. I thought you were excited about the baby."

"I am but how the heck am I going to do this. I have been reading those books I got last week and I realized I know nothing about babies. I'm only seventeen I'm supposed to be off having fun not worrying about a child. How is this going to work?"

"Everything will be fine. It is not like you are going to be alone with all of this. You have all of our family plus Scorpius to help you."

"He loves me" Rose blurted out

Lily studied her cousin before saying, "That is the real reason you are so freaked isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I can't figure out why it is freaking me out so much."

"Rose, this is the first time a guy has ever gotten close enough to you to fall in love. Everybody knows that you and Sammy have dated a lot of guys, but none of them have ever lasted long. What most people do not realize is that you are not like Sammy. She dates a lot of guys because she just likes guys too much. You don't settle down because you don't want to get too attached. You do not like needing people."

"But I let Scorpius in, and now I find myself needing him all the time."

"Exactly."

"I know I don't like to get too attached to guys for my own sake, but I don't care this time. I just worry about Scorpius getting too attached to me. What if I never feel the same way about him that he feels about me? I don't want to break his heart."

"Did you talk to him about this."

"Yes. And he was so great about it that it only made me feel worse when I told him I was not in love with him. He said he understood, but how can he when I don't even understand how I feel."

"Do you love him?" Lily asked with a smile

"I just said I told him I didn't"

"I didn't ask what you said, I asked how you feel"

"I don't know how I feel and that is the problem."

Rose looked up to see Lily smirking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked her younger cousin

"You love him." Lily replied

"No I don't."

"Rose, I can tell. You are in love with him."

"But how can I be? We have not even been dating that long."

"Rose just tell me how he makes you feel and how you feel about him."

"He makes me feel like the most important girl in the world, he makes me feel safe, he makes me happy, I always want to be with him when I am upset, I want him to be happy, I think about him all the time when we are not together, when we are not together I want to be around him, I…………. am in love with Scorpius Malfoy." Rose finished shocking herself.

"See I told you. Now you are going to get pretty, go downstairs and go on this date with your boyfriend. The two of you need to talk and a nice stroll through town would be the perfect opportunity."

"Lily have I ever told you that you are a very controlling person." Rose teased as she pulled on a sweater.

"You would not want me any other way" Lily said as she skipped out the door.

Rose hurried to get ready but it still took her another fifteen minutes before meeting Scorpius. She saw him sitting on one of the couches with a gloomy expression on his face. She walked over and sat next to him. His expression changed to one of happiness when he saw her.

"I didn't think you were coming. You are never late." Scorpius admitted

"I overslept, but Lily woke me up." Rose told him leaving out the fact that she originally did not want to go.

She grabbed his hand and they made their way to Hogsmead. They visited a few shops, but Rose needed to talk to him so she pulled him over to a bench in a secluded part of the village. She knew she needed to tell him that she loved him too, but she did not know what to say. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she got up the courage to tell him how she felt.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling ok?" Scorpius asked her when she sat with her eyes closed

Rose smiled up at him, "I'm fine, but there are a few things we need to talk about."

"Oh, ok"

"Well when you told me you loved me that really freaked me out because no one has ever said that to me."

"Rose, I'm sorry I did not want to freak you out. I just wanted to let you know how I felt." Scorpius interrupted

"I know. The problem was that I did not realize why it shook me so much. I was talking to Lily earlier and I realized why I was so worried. I know I told you I needed time, but the thing is that I am in love with you too. I was just too scared to realize it."

"You love me….."

"Yeah, I do. I was in denial because I was afraid that if we were in love one of us would end up heartbroken but I realized that was not a good reason to hide from love. I know I am being super corny right now, please do not make fun of me."

"Rosie, why would I make fun of you when you just told me the one thing I wanted to hear more than anything" Scorpius said before kissing her

"So is this why you have been acting weird this week?" he asked as they broke apart

"Well, that is part of the reason."

"And the other part is….?"

"It's nothing"

"Rose, you can tell me if something is bothering you"

"I'm scared, ok"

"Of what"

"Being a mom. Scorpius, I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can. Everything is going to be fine."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not worried about this at all."

"Is that what you think, that I am not worried about having a baby?"

Rose just shrugged her shoulders

"I'm more worried about this than I have ever been in my entire life. Knowing that I am going to be responsible for a human being scares the hell out of me. When your dad came to get me from my house last week I told him I didn't think I could be a good father. He made me realize that I will be just fine and I know you will too."

"So you really think we can do this?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Well I'm still scared; I don't know anything about being a mom."

"I'm scared too." Scorpius admitted as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend

They sat in silence for awhile before he felt her shiver under his arm.

"Come on," he said as he held out his hand to pull her up "let's go grab something to eat at the Three Broomsticks."

When they walked in they saw Albus and Mark and went to sit with them. They ordered some food and sat around talking while they waited for it to be ready.

"So lovebirds, how's the first date going" Mark asked

"Best first date ever" Rose told him with a smile

"That's good" Albus said as he took a sip of his butterbeer, "I would not want to have to beat up Scorpius for taking you on a lousy date"

Rose laughed at her cousin, but her laughter stopped abruptly when their food was place on the table. The smells of the different meals combined together to create a scent that made Rose's stomach churn.

"I'll be right back" She told the boys before hurrying off to find a toilet.

As soon as she was in the bathroom her stomach decided to empty itself. When she was done she splashed some cold water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible. Rose could not wait for this part of the pregnancy to go away. She sighed and made her way back to the table.

"I think I am going to get some fresh air." She told the boys as she grabbed her things. Scorpius threw some money on the table and followed her outside.

"Did you get sick again" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, do you mind if we just go back to the castle"

"Of course not"

The couple made their way back to the castle. There were only a few younger students in the common room so Scorpius pulled Rose over to the couch. They lay down together and just watched the fire.

"Are you feeling any better" Scorpius asked after a while

"Mostly" Rose replied, "I just hate that our day was ruined."

"It is not ruined. Our plans just changed a little bit. I can have just as good of a time with you here than I could at Hogsmead."

"After I rest a little bit we can go for a walk." Rose suggested

"See, I told you the afternoon was not ruined"

He looked down and found that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her. He knew being pregnant was a lot harder on her than she let on. He was glad she had opened up to him about her worries today. Scorpius turned his head when he heard someone plop down into the chair next to the couch. Hugo Weasley was staring at his sister with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Why her?" he asked after a while

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Why did you choose my sister? You could have any girl. Why did you choose Rose? Why did you have to get her pregnant?"

"Hugo, I love her"

"Then why did you let this happen to her"

"It was an accident. Neither one of us meant for this to happen, but we are ok with this. It will be hard, but worth it. We love this baby."

"I know that the two of you can handle this but what about everyone else? I used to be able to talk to Rose, but ever since she became pregnant she has been too busy for me. Everyone is so concerned about Rose that they do not see how this affects the rest of us. I don't know what I am going to do without my sister."

"You are not losing her; she will still be there for you."

"It's not going to be the same. She will have your new little family to worry about. She is not going to have time for me."

"Hugo, I promise you Rose will always be there for you if you need her. You can come to me too. Was there something that you needed to talk to her about."

"I don't know if you will understand"

"Why don't you try me? I have been known to surprise people."

"Well the thing is I'm sick of all the pressure everyone puts on me. I'm not good at anything. Being the son of Ron and Hermione Weasley people have certain expectations. Rose is pregnant and she still manages to fill people's expectations better than I can. I just wish I could find one thing I am good at."

"There has to be something you are good at."

"Nope, I don't do well in classes, I am horrible at quidditch and pretty much any other sport. I'm hopeless."

"Hugo, I can guarantee you that one day you will find something you can say you are good at. Until then maybe I can help you improve on the things you are not so good at. I can help you with your homework and even give you quidditch lessons. I'm sure with a little help you could be better."

"You would really help me?"

"Of course"

"Thanks, but this still doesn't mean I forgive you for getting Rosie pregnant."

Rose shifted as Hugo walked away. She opened her eyes to look at Scorpius.

"Were you awake the entire time?" He asked as a blush crept up on his cheeks

"Yes, and thank you for being so nice to my brother. He sometimes has a hard time with things. I feel bad that he felt I was too busy for him."

"It's no problem. He always seems like a good kid."

"It means a lot to me that you would do this, and I know it means a lot to him too. I only wish I had realized how much of a caring person you were before I got pregnant. Our baby will be lucky to have you as a father."

Scorpius leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. Hugo was standing by the stairs to the boy's dormitories with a barely used broom in his hand.

"Scorpius, I was wondering if you would be willing to work on some quidditch right now." He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Scorpius nodded and kissed Rose one more time before going to get his own broom. Hugo sat down next to Rose.

"He's a good guy Rose."

"I know"

"Don't hurt him like all the other guys."

"I'm not going to. I plan on keeping him around for a long time."

Hugo looked at her curiously but their conversation was cut short when Scorpius returned. They boys grabbed their things and made their way out to the quidditch pitch. Rose decided that she was going to take advantage of the quiet to take the nap she was going to take before.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok so I just wanted everyone to know that it might be a little while before I can update again after this. The power supply on my laptop is not working so I will have to wait until they send me a new one. I am hurrying to update this chapter before my battery dies, but all my stuff is saved on here so I will not be able to update until the power supply comes in.**

It was late November and Rose was in her Dorm getting ready to watch the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw quidditch match with Cassie and Sammy. She went to button up her jeans and noticed that they did not fit. She tried on a few pairs, but could not button a single one.

"This is just great." Rose said

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked as she applied mascara

"I can't button any of my pants." Rose sighed "I'll be right back. I'm going to see if Scorpius or even Albus have any sweatpants I can borrow. I am going to have to write to my mum and ask her to send me some new clothes and uniforms."

Rose walked up to the boy's dormitory. Mark opened the Door just as she was reaching their room.

"Hey Rose, Scorpius is in the shower." He told her before heading down to the common room. Rose walked in to find the room empty

She made her way towards the bathroom door. "Scorpius" she called

"Yeah?" She heard his muffled voice say through the door.

"I need to talk to you." She replied

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute." He told her as she heard the water shut off

She made herself comfortable on his bed while she waited. After a few minutes he walked out of the bathroom shirtless and hair dripping wet.

"What's up?" he asked as he began looking for his quidditch gear.

"I have nothing to wear." She pouted

"You have tons of clothes." He said looking confused

She glared at him before saying, "I have tons of clothes made for girls who are not pregnant. I have been gaining weight lately and nothing fits. I was wondering if you had some sweatpants I could borrow."

He looked at her before digging through his trunk. He pulled out an old pair of grey sweatpants with the Gryffindor logo on them. Under the logo the name Malfoy was written in along with the word "keeper." They had been his old quidditch warm up pants.

"Try these on and see if they fit." He told her

She quickly changed into the sweatpants. They fit perfectly and were very comfortable.

"I think you just lost a pair of pants to your girlfriend Mr. Malfoy." She told him.

"That's ok. It is actually really hot to see your girlfriend wearing an old pair of your sweatpants." He teased her.

She walked over to where he was sitting on the floor next to his trunk and sat on his lap. She then began to look through his trunk until she pulled out a red shirt with the words Gryffindor Quidditch written in gold.

"And this will complete the outfit." She said before turning to face him. She opened her mouth to say something but did not get the chance because her lips were covered with his. She wrapped her arms around him as they deepened the kiss. Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them. Rose turned to see Albus.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, "But Scorpius needs to start heading down to the pitch to warm up."

"Yeah, I should go back to my dorm and finish getting ready anyway." Rose said to Albus before turning back to her boyfriend and saying, "Good luck today and thanks for the clothes."

With one last good luck kiss she left.

Rose headed down to the pitch with Sammy and Cassie.

"Even though I know it is just because you needed something to wear it looks so cute that you are wearing your boyfriend's quidditch clothes." Sammy told her

"Yeah, I'm hoping people just think I am trying to support him" Rose laughed

She was wearing the clothes she had taken from Scorpius with a gold zip up sweatshirt over it, and her Gryffindor scarf. She had the name Malfoy and his number each painted on her face. Sammy had also thought the face paint was a really good idea. So she had painted Mark's name and number on her face. Cassie then decided to paint her face with Albus' name and number. Rose was suspicious of her two friend's real motives, but decided not to say anything.

They founds seats next to Lily and began cheering Gryffindor on. The match was going really well. Gryffindor had scored fifteen goals already and Scorpius had not let a single quaffel pass him. Finally Albus made a dive for the snitch. His hand covered the small golden ball just as a bludger collided with the back of his head knocking him unconcious.

"Albus!" Rose, Lily, and Cassie all cried as Mark Lunged for his friend. Luckily he was able to catch him. They raced down to the pitch as Mark laid Albus down on the ground. Rose looked around for Scorpius but found him comforting a sobbing Lily. She smiled at this. Scorpius treated Lily like the little sister he never had.

"Come on you guys, they're taking him up to the hospital wing." Rose told them

Scorpius wrapped one arm around Rose's waist and the other around Lily's shoulder as they made their way up the hospital wing. They were told to wait outside while Madame Vail tended to his injuries.

Lily sat down on the floor and continued to cry. Scorpius let go of Rose and sat next to Lily wrapping his arms around her.

"Come on Lils, you know a little bludger is not going to do much damage to Albus' thick skull." He told her, "He will be fine. James has done worse to him on purpose."

"I guess you are right. I was just worried when I saw him fall like that" She admitted

"We all were." Rose said

"Thanks guys" Lily said as she pulled Rose and Scorpius into a big hug

"Ewww, Scorpius you need to take a shower. You stink." She said as her smile came back

"I do not stink. I smell manly." He replied

"You smell like sweat. Sweat smells bad." Rose teased him

Cassie, Mark, and Sammy came running up to them as they pulled apart.

"How is he?" Cassie asked looking very pale.

"We don't know yet." Rose said, "Come on let's take a walk while we wait. You too Sammy."

"Shouldn't we wait here in case we are allowed in?" Cassie asked

"No I think we should go for a little walk and have a little talk." Rose told her

Sammy caught on that Rose wanted to talk to them about something so she said, "Yeah, Cass I think Rose is right."

The two girls were able to convince their friend that she would not miss anything because they would only be gone for a few moments.

"So what did you want to talk about Rosie darling?" Sammy asked

"Well I was curious about the relationships between certain Gryffindor seventh year girls and certain Gryffindor seventh year boys. There seems to be more than just friendship going on there." Rose said

"Rose, I thought you had figured out that you and Malfoy were more than friends a long time ago." Sammy said faking innocence.

"Samantha…" Rose started

"Fine," Sammy said, "I may have a tiny little humongous thing for Mark. He is just too stupid to notice."

Rose turned to her other friend, "And what about you?"

Cassie turned red before saying, "Albus and I have been hanging out quite a bit lately."

"When you hang out do your lips happened to be touching his?" Sammy asked with a smirk.

When Cassie nodded in confirmation her two best friends let out a shriek of laughter.

"I always knew they would get together." Sammy said

"Well that just leaves two more Gryffindor seventh years to pair off then." Cassie said

"It's not going to happen." Sammy stated

"And why not?" Rose asked

"Because I will break his heart." Sammy sighed, "That is just what I do. I don't mean to but in the end I always end up hurting the guys I date."

"Sammy you can change. You just have not found the guy who makes you want to stay with him." Rose told her friend, "Now Speaking of guys, we should get this one back to her man before he wakes up." Rose said as she pointed to Cassie

Cassie blushed but just said, "It's good to have you back Rosie."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"You have not been yourself this year. It is nice to see that despite everything that has happened you are still you." Cassie told her

"Yeah, I guess I have been in my own world." Rose admitted

"We don't blame you." Sammy told her, "We just missed you. And I guess you are right about the whole Mark thing. If Rose Weasley can settle down with a guy anyone can."

Rose just made a face at her. When they reached the Hospital Wing they found Scorpius and Mark but Lily was gone.

"He's awake," Scorpius told them "But only Lily was let in to see him. Well Harry and Ginny showed up to so they are in there. Madame Vail said we could all go in once the family had some time together."

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are here?" Rose asked as she sat on the ground next to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, apparently the school has a new policy of bringing in parents if their child suffers from a major injury." Mark said

"That is great because I can talk to Aunt Ginny about my clothes." Rose thought aloud

They all sat around for a few minutes before the door opened. Everyone looked up as Harry stuck his head out.

"I convinced Madame Vail to let you guys in." He said before holding the door open for them. He smirked as Cassie ran straight to his youngest son's side.

"How are you feeling Al?" She asked as she took his hand

"Well, I have a headache but other than that I feel fine. I don't see why I have to stay here." He said grumpily.

"Because you are a Potter and the Potters always find themselves in the Hospital Wing after a quidditch match." Ginny told him

"I have never been hurt enough to go to the hospital wing." Lily said

"That is because you are not good enough to play quidditch." Albus teased her

"I am good enough. I just did not want to humiliate you when your little sister took your spot on the team." Lily told him

"Ok you two. I don't think Madame Vail wants a Potter family duel in the middle of the Hospital Wing. Let's just save this argument for another time." Harry said sensing that there would be an all out war between his children.

Ginny decided to change the subject, "So I see you are looking a lot better than the last time I saw you Scorpius."

"Yeah, I healed up pretty quickly." He said with a shrug

"Did you know they are putting your father on trial next week?" Harry asked

"No. Why is he going on trial? I thought you said he was going to be held for insanity at St. Mungos." Scorpius asked

Harry looked at the boy who had come to be a part of the family and said, "They can't keep him permanently unless he goes through a trial first. Ron and I will both be testifying about what happened that night."

"I want to testify too." Scorpius told him

"Are you sure you want to do this dear?" Ginny asked, "We would understand if you did not want to go. He is your father after all."

"No he is not." Scorpius replied, "Harry has been more like a father to me than he ever was. I am going to be a father now too and if I want to be a good father and protect my little girl I need to make sure that he can never get to us again."

"I thought you would say that," Harry told him, "I will talk to McGonagall before I leave and let her know that you will need to leave school next week for the trial."

"We should get going and leave you guys to talking." Ginny said as she looked at her son's friends who had been silently watching the conversation that had just taken place.

Before they left, Rose pulled Ginny aside and told her about her predicament with her clothes. Ginny told her that she would stop by and let Hermione know that Rose needed new clothes. Rose hugged her Aunt and Uncle goodbye before making her way back to Albus' bed. Cassie was clutching Albus' hand. Lily looked up at Rose and smirked as she rolled her eyes at her brother and his new love interest.

The six of them stayed with Albus until Madame Vail kicked them out for the night. Cassie kissed Albus goodbye before turning and leaving with her friends. They made their way to the common room and collapsed on the couches.

"Looks like we missed the party." Lily said, "Albus always ruins everything."

"That's not a very nice thing to say Lily. He is stuck in the hospital wing." Cassie said

"Cassie she was kidding." Rose laughed, "I guess you are to in love to notice humor anymore."

"Hey!" Cassie said as her face turned a red color.

"I'm glad you are with my brother." Lily told her "You are a lot better that all those slutty girls who try to get with him because his last name is Potter."

"Oh but Lily, you didn't know that Cassie is only interested in him because your father is famous?" Sammy asked.

Suddenly a pillow was thrown at Sammy's head. This started a huge pillow fight between the friends. The pillow fight lasted until they all decided to go to bed.

A week later Rose was heading down to breakfast. The trail had been the day before and Draco Malfoy had been sentenced to life in the Insanity ward. Rose was in a good mood because of this. She felt that she no longer had to worry about what he would do to her, Scorpius, or Kyra. She sat down at the table just as the mail arrived. A news paper dropped onto Cassie's plate. On the front page was a story about the Malfoy trial.

"Let me see that." Rose said as she grabbed the paper from her friend.

She skimmed through the article. Her eyes stopped at one part and she dropped the paper. Cassie picked it up and read it to see why her friend had acted like that. Somehow, the reporter had discovered that the reason Draco had taken his son was because Rose was pregnant. Everyone in the great hall began whispering and glancing at Rose.

"I have to go." Rose said

She ran up to Gryffindor tower. She was about to say the password when the portrait hole swung open. Scorpius, Albus and Mark were all on their way down to breakfast. Scorpius could tell that Rose was upset.

"What happened?" he asked

"The Daily Prophet wrote a story about your father's trial. Somehow they found out about Kyra. Now everybody is going to know." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well you know what this means don't you?" Albus asked

"What" they all said

"This means that you need to go down there, and show them that you don't care what they think about this. Yeah, it sucks that it had to happen this way but they would have found out eventually. You are not the kind of person who lets others push her around. You are not ashamed of the fact that you are pregnant so go and show them that." Albus told her cousin.

"Your right." Rose said as she hugged her cousin, "I am Rose Weasley. I never cared what people thought of me before so why should I start caring now. Let's go boys."

Once they entered the Great Hall Rose walked up to where she had been sitting before, but instead of sitting she stood on her bench.

"Ok everybody listen up." She yelled, "As you all have read by now, I am pregnant. I just want to let you know that I really don't care what you think about this situation. You can be excited that I will be having a baby or just think I am a little slut. None of your thoughts matter to me because I am happy. Also, unless you plan to wish us well save your thoughts for yourself and do not bother Scorpius or me with them otherwise you will be dealing with my wand. Thank you for listening and enjoy your breakfast."

"That was quite a show Rosie." Sammy laughed

"Well Albus does contain some brain cells, shocking I know, and he convinced me to show them that I do not care what they think. My happiness does not depend on their opinions."

"You guys were so right last week when you said I had not been myself lately. I have been so worried about how this pregnancy might change my life that I was not being me. It feels good to be back." Rose said

The students of Hogwarts began to whisper once again and shoot glances her way, but this time she did not let it bother her. She just started eating some breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok for any of you who read the other version of this chapter I'm sorry if the ending did not make sense. I had written the story one way at first for a different site and had to change some things around. The old story line no longer fit with some of the stuff in this chapter so I redid it but accidentally submitted the wrong copy. Here is the correct chapter. Sorry it took so long to update ******

Soon it was almost Christmas time, and Rose was starting to show a little bit. She could not believe that she was already four months pregnant. She was even starting to feel better than she had been. They were all going to be going home in an hour so everyone was rushing around and packing up all their stuff. Rose's parents had told her that they would be staying with the Potter's for a few days. Rose did not mind because that was where Scorpius would be, but she thought it was suspicious. She knew something was up, but she decided just to let it be. She finished stuffing the last few things in her trunk and dragged it down to the common room.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Scorpius yelled from the top of the boy's staircase.

"Bringing my trunk down so we can get ready to leave." She replied

"Rose that is really heavy you should not be carrying it." He told her with a frown, "I'll take it for you." He said as he dropped his next to hers.

"I hate having to limit myself. I feel so useless." Rose pouted

"I know babe, but you know that it could be bad for the baby. Next time just ask someone for help" He said as he wrapped his arms around her

"Fine, no more carrying my own trunk." Rose said

"Good." Scorpius said, "Are you excited for Christmas."

"That depends." Rose told him "Did you get me anything good?"

"Well to have got you anything good he would have had to have gotten you something already." Mark said as he made his way down the stairs.

Scorpius glared at Mark before turning to Rose and saying, "I do plan on getting you something, but I have not been able to get to where I need to shop and I want to pick it out for you."

"Will I like it?" Rose asked

"I hope so." Scorpius told her

Rose turned to Mark, "Do you know what he is getting me?"

Mark laughed, "I'm not telling. He would kill me if I did."

"You boys are no fun." She told them

"Of course not, they're boys." Lily said as she came down the stairs.

Rose watched as Mark gave Lily a strange look. After a few minutes Rose figured out just what that look meant. Mark liked Lily. This was not going to go over well. It figures that this would happen. Everyone always had said that Lily was just like her mother and that she would probably end up dating Albus' best friend. Most people had theories that she would end up with Scorpius, but they did not like each other that way. That left Albus' other best friend: Mark. Lily used to have a thing for Mark. She had got over that a while ago, but if he was interested in her she might develop her old feelings. This would not end up well for Rose. Sammy really liked Mark and was waiting for him to realize her feelings. If Mark started dating Lily then Sammy would hate Lily and Rose would be stuck in the middle.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Lily whispered

"Nothing," Rose said, but she knew Lily would not buy that so she added, "I'm just thinking about something Sammy told me. I promised her I would not tell though so I can't really say what."

Luckily Lily accepted Rose's answer

"So I have really good news." Lily told them with a smile

"What?" Rose asked

"Daddy finally decided to let me have a New Years Eve party," Lily Squealed, "and you are all invited. Well, Scorpius you don't count because you live with me anyway, but the two of you are."

Mark smiled "Sounds great. I'll definitely be there."

Soon, their other friends joined them and it was time to go. Every one grabbed their trunks, with the exception of Rose, and made their way to the train. As soon as they sat down Rose fell asleep against Scorpius. Before she knew it she was being shaken awake.

"We're here." Scorpius told her

They quickly gathered their stuff and began looking for the Weasleys and the Potters. When Rose saw her parents she ran and threw her arms around them.

"We've missed you baby girl." Her father told her as he held her tightly.

"Well that's good because I've missed you too." Rose laughed

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, "Are the clothes fitting alright? I can see my little granddaughter is growing nicely."

Rose began filling her mother in on all the developments of her pregnancy as they made their way to the car.

The next day Scorpius and Albus woke up early. They were going shopping for Christmas presents. They were hoping to sneak out without Rose noticing, but she already downstairs when they got there.

"Since when do the two of you wake up this early when we do not have classes to get to?" She asked

"We are having a man day." Albus told her

She laughed, "I don't see any men."

"Very funny Rose." Scorpius said

"I'm sorry hun, did I hurt your feelings?" Rose teased. She kissed him before heading up the stairs. She turned before she got all the way up and said, "Albus, make sure he gets me something good."

After the two boys apparated Albus said "I have no idea what you see in her."

"Shut up." Scorpius said as he shoved his honorary brother

They met up with Mark and started their shopping. After they had found everything including a present for Rose, they decided to have a drink at the Leaky Cauldron.

"So what do you guys think of Lily, she is pretty hot right?" Mark asked

Albus gave him dumbfound look and said, "Dude!"

"Oh sorry, I don't know why I just said that I was not thinking."

"Clearly" Albus said

"So Mark, are you crushing on Lily?" Scorpius asked with a smirk

"Come on guys, I thought this was supposed to be man day not gossip like girls day." Albus whined.

"You're just mad because I have a thing for your sister." Mark replied

"Oh, so you do" Scorpius laughed

"Yeah, I guess I kind of do. I think Sammy likes me though. She has been hinting at it all month. I used to like Sammy a lot, but now there is Lily. I don't know what to do." He admitted

"Well which one do you want now?" Scorpius asked

"I can't decide, I want both." Mark sighed

"Well you can't have both. If you date my sister you will be dating her and only her." Albus warned him

"I know that, the problem is figuring out which one to date."

"Well you just have to see what happens I guess." Scorpius told him before downing the rest of his drink "We should be getting back before Rose pretends to be worried so she can send people to look for us but really spy on us to see what I am getting her."

"Rosie is definitely a Weasley." Albus laughed before apparating to his house.

As soon as the boys got back they ran to put their gifts away. Just after Scorpius had hid Rose's present in a place she was sure to never find it he heard o knock on the door.

"Come in" He called. He expected it to be Rose but instead Lily walked through the door.

"Hey" She said as she flopped down onto the his bed

"Did you want something?" he asked

"No I'm just sulking and I thought I would come and visit my favorite big brother." She smiled at him

"Well, I am flattered that you think of me as your favorite big brother, but what's wrong?" He said as he sat next to her.

"I was just thinking that this is the last Christmas before everything changes. You and Rose will have the baby, and probably get married. Don't even try to deny that last part. You guys are all going to be leaving Hogwarts, and getting jobs and stuff. At this time next year none of you will be the carefree kids you are now." Rose sighed

"Come on Lily, you know that we will not change that much. Sure our lives will be completely altered, but we will still be the same people. Look at James, he still acts like he is twelve." Scorpius told her, "If the real problem that is bugging you is that you are afraid we will not have any time for you after this then you have absolutely nothing to worry about. We love you and we will always be there for you."

Lily hugged Scorpius before saying. "So you did not even try to deny the fact that you and Rose could be married."

"You told me not to deny it." Scorpius replied

"Scorpius……"

"Lily……….."

"The two of you are going to end up married."

"I don't know, isn't it a little early to be thinking about that?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be having a baby?"

"That is different and you know it."

"Come on Scorpius, you know that it is true. I'm not saying that you guys are going to be getting married any time soon, but I don't think that it will be as long as you think before she becomes Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Maybe, but we have too much to think about right now to be adding marriage to that list."

"So what did you get her for Christmas?"

"I can't tell you. Your Rose's best friend and I want it to be a surprise. I can't risk you accidentally spilling the beans."

"Well I got her off your back by telling her you were getting her something for the baby even though I do not really know what you got her. Well, now she is actually expecting something for the baby though. I hope she is not disappointed." Rose thought aloud.

"It doesn't matter. I got something for Kyra anyway." Scorpius told her as he pulled a bag out of his closet. He pulled out teddy bear and a silver music box. The music box had the name Kyra Rose Malfoy engraved on the top and was surrounded by little flowers. When the top was opened it played a lullaby.

"I know it will be a little while but I wanted to buy her something for Christmas." Scorpius admitted, "I guess it is a gift to Rose too because I was going to give it to her since Kyra obviously can't open it yet. So do you think she will like it?"

"I know she will love it. You are going to spoil this little girl aren't you?" Lily asked

"I can't help it. I love her so much already. I just want her to be happy, and have all the best things." Scorpius told her

"You are going to make an incredible father." Lily said

"I hope so," Scorpius said, "Come on lets go down to the kitchen, I can smell cookies."

A few days past and soon it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was sitting down in the Potter's living room. Hugo and Albus were playing Wizard's Chess, James and Lily were trying to dress up their pet dog to look like a reindeer, the Adults were listening to a special Christmas broadcast on the Wireless, and Rose was cuddling with Scorpius. His hands were lying protectively around her stomach. Hermione noticed her daughter smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Enjoy this peaceful Christmas eve." She told them, "It is the last one you will have for a long time. You will not be able to relax on Christmas until your youngest child is around your age."

"Not if they are like my children." Harry laughed, "James is nineteen and he still wakes me up at the crack of dawn Christmas morning by jumping into my bed."

"Well considering all of you will probably be awake early tomorrow I think it is time for bed." Ginny said

All the kids made their way upstairs. When the girls had gone into the room they were sharing Albus pulled Scorpius into his own.

"Hey seeing how we are all in the Christmas spirit and everything I wanted to tell you something." Albus said sheepishly

"Um, ok…." Scorpius replied with a confused expression. Usually Albus would just come out and say what he needed to.

"I'm sorry that I was not supportive of you and Rose earlier this year. You guys are great together. I was just worried because both of you are important people to me and I guess I just did not want either of you to hurt each other."

"You were kind of an ass, but I guess I can forgive you." Scorpius teased

"Ok well then I'll see you in the morning I guess" Albus said uncomfortably

Neither boy was very good at discussing personal stuff so they gave each other a nod of understanding and went to get ready for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Before he even knew he was asleep, Scorpius was awoken by someone climbing into his bed.

"Merry Christmas sleepy head," Rose whispered into his ear

Scorpius opened his eyes to see his girlfriend smiling at him. He really loved waking up to see her face.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked. He had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about just thinking about how beautiful you are." He told her

She kissed him in response before saying, "Everyone is waiting downstairs to open presents."

They made their way down to the living room which was now full of presents. Soon the room was full of crumpled wrapping paper and squeals of delight as everyone opened their gifts.

Scorpius had decided that he would just give Rose the present for Kyra now and the other later. When she opened it her face lit up and she threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"I love it." She told him

After all the presents were opened Rose looked puzzled. She turned to her Parents and said, "Why didn't you guys get me anything."

"Well Princess we did get you something but it would not fit in a box." Ron told his daughter, "It is the reason we could not go home yet. Let's floo over and I will show you your present. Why don't you tag along, Scorpius?"

Rose anxiously flooed to her house where her father led her up to her room. He opened the door and Rose saw her Christmas present. Ron had completely remodeled her room. It was split into two sections with a large open doorway between them. The first section was painted a soft yellow color. It held a large double bed with a white comforter and lots of comfortable looking pillows. Her old childhood furniture had been replaced with new larger furniture. She walked into the other room and gasped. It was a nursery. The walls were painted light pink with purple flowers as a border along the ceiling. There was a crib, a changing table, and a rocking chair. A shelf on the wall held some baby toys and block letters that spelled out Kyra's name. Rose threw her arms around her father.

"Thank you daddy," She said, "This is the best Christmas present ever"

"You're welcome. I love you so much." He whispered to her before saying in a louder voice, "I'm going to go back to the Potter's house. The two of you can come when you are ready."

He gave Scorpius a nod before leaving.

"Isn't this room wonderful?" Rose said to Scorpius, "I thought I was just going to have a crib in the corner of my room."

"Yeah, it's perfect," Scorpius told her before looking out the window, "Look it's snowing. Let's go for a walk."

The two of them grabbed their jackets before walking out into the snow. They chased each other around with snow balls before heading to Rose's swing. She sat down and made room for him but he did not sit. He just stood looking at her with a nervous expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" She asked

He took a deep breath before saying "I didn't give you all of your Christmas present earlier."

Rose was about to ask what the rest was when he began to speak.

"Rose, I know I have never told you this but I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I love you more than anything in this world, well with the exception of our daughter but that is beside the point. I wanted to get you something really special for Christmas to show just how much you mean to me."

He handed her thin rectangular box. Rose quickly tore away the paper to find silver picture frame with a picture of them as first years. It was taken in the short time they had been friends in first year before they stopped getting along. The frame was personalized with the words "_You have had my heart since the moment I met you. I love you more than life itself" _at the topand beneath the picture it simply said "_Rose and Scorpius_."

Rose opened her mouth to say something but before she got the words out her eyes bulged open and she grabbed her stomach.

"What's the matter are you alright?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

She smiled as tears filled her eyes, "I'm more than alright," She told him, "I think the baby just moved for the first time. This is seriously the best Christmas I have ever had. You are spoiling me way too much with all these amazing presents though."

Scorpius smiled before kissing her passionately.

"Oh, and I love you too." She told him as they hurried back to the Potter house

When they got back to the Potter's house everyone was examining the new things they had received that morning.

"Did you like your present Sweetheart?" Hermione asked

"Well the present from you and dad was great, but the most amazing thing happened to me after." Rose responded

"What happened" Lily asked looking curious

"I felt the baby move for the first time." Rose beamed

All the girls began talking excitedly. Ginny and Hermione were telling Rose stories of the first times their babies moved. After a while Harry looked up at the clock and noticed that it was later than he realized.

"Ok now it is time for everyone to go and get ready to go to The Burrow for Christmas lunch." Harry ordered

Rose grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her upstairs. The girls giggled and chatted as they got ready. Harry had to come and hurry them along so that they could get to the Burrow on time. The girls quickly headed downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"You are just going to the Burrow, how the hell does it take you that long to get ready?" Hugo asked

Hermione reprimanded him for his choice of language. Rose could have sworn she heard her mother mention something about inheriting his father's foul mouth. The floo tended to run funny on Christmas because of the amount of people traveling so Harry was driving them. He had a van which he had modified to make sure that ten people could fit in it. Scorpius ended up squished between Rose and Lily in the back.

"I do not envy you there Malfoy." James laughed from where he sat in front of them.

"But he loves sitting between his sister and his lovely girlfriend." Lily replied

"I'm sure he does. That will only last until the two of you start with your girly talk." James told her, "Plus you are not his sister. You are mine. How many times have I told you that you cannot trade me as a sibling?"

The entire ride was filled with bickering from the Potter and Weasley children. Lunch was much better. The children laughed at the stories they were told of when their parents were young. The food was even better than they had ever remembered Molly's food to be, and they all ate as much as possible. After lunch everyone gathered around to open presents. The Weasley family had developed a Christmas tradition quite a few years ago when they realized how big their family was. Instead of buying presents for everyone, they are randomly assigned someone to get a present for. This was no one went broke during their Christmas shopping. This year Rose had her cousin Fred. She had gotten him a Quidditch Jersey with the number of his favorite player. When she went to open her present she noticed that it was from her Uncle Bill. She opened it to find a beautiful silver locket in the shape of a heart. The card said that it was a magical locket that would hold up to 30 pictures and alternate them every 30 seconds. She knew that her Aunt Fleur had really been the one to pick this gift out, but she thanked her uncle never the less. After all the presents had been opened everyone sat around the living room while Grandma Molly listened to the Wireless. Molly then came up with the idea that everyone should share the story of their favorite Christmas. Rose felt her eyes begin to droop as her family took turns remembering their favorite Christmases. By the time everyone got to her she was sound asleep against Scorpius.

"I'll go bring her up to a bed so she can nap without any interruptions." Ron said as he carefully scooped up his daughter. As he made his way up the stairs he realized that he had not carried her like this since she was a young girl. He knew that she was excited about the baby but it broke his heart. It was not that he was ashamed of her, because he could never be, but that this meant his little girl was not a little girl any more. He had been in denial for a long time, but he could no longer ignore the facts. His baby girl was going to be having her own baby girl. Ron laid her down on Ginny's childhood bed and went back downstairs.

By the time he got downstairs Lily was telling everyone her plans for her New Year's Eve party.

"It is going to be so much fun." She finished

"Wow Lily, you sure have that planned out well. How are you going to get everything done in one week?" Charlie asked

"Albus and Scorpius volunteered to help me." Lily said with a smile.

"No we didn't!" Both boys said at the same time

"But I can't do all of this without you guys. Who will take me shopping for party supplies when mum and dad are at work?" Rose pouted.

"Boys just help her please. You don't have anything better to do any way." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but only if Mark can come with us." Albus said as he shot a smirk toward Scorpius.

"Ok. As long as you guys take me." Lily said

A few days later Scorpius, Albus, and Lily flooed into the Leaky Cauldron. Mark was sipping a butterbeer while he waited for them.

"Where's your other half." He asked Scorpius as he watched them enter the room.

"She's off visiting her mother's family for a few days. They all go on some vacation every year at Christmas time." Scorpius shrugged

"Come on guys, let's just get shopping." Lily said, "Then you can take me to lunch."

Albus and Scorpius rolled their eyes as Mark downed the rest of his drink and stood up. Lily dragged them into muggle London. The day was spent picking out shiny streamers, balloons, and other decorations.

"Lily, let's go get some food. I'm starving." Albus whined.

Lily looked thoughtful before saying, "That sounds like a good idea. I saw a little café around the corner. We should go there."

"Come one Lils, we wanted to go for Pizza." Scorpius told her

"I wanted to get some soup not a greasy pizza." Lily replied

"I can go to the café with you while they go and get their pizza." Mark said

"Sounds perfect." Albus said as he and Scorpius ran off

"Thanks for coming with me." Lily said as they began to look over their menus

"It's no problem." Mark told her, "You have good taste so I'm sure this place will be good."

The waitress came and took their order. They each got a bowl of soup, chicken and rice for Lily and beef vegetable for Mark, and decided to split a toasted sandwich. They talked as they waited for the food to come. This was the first time Lily had ever actually been alone with him. When she was younger she could not even go near him without embarrassing herself. She had hated it, especially because everyone would compare her to her mother. She had forced herself to get over him. Now she was sitting here with him, and she could feel some of her old feelings starting to resurface.

"So this party of yours should be fun." She heard Mark say as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"I hope so; I just want it to go well." She admitted

"Thanks for inviting me," Mark said, "I was actually surprised. We never really were friends."

Lily looked disappointed, "Oh, well since I have been hanging around Rose more, and that includes hanging around you guys, I thought that I could consider you my friend."

"I didn't know you felt that way." Mark admitted, "I thought you just saw me as Albus and Scorpius' friend. I'm really glad to hear that you see me as your friend, but I don't really want to be friends."

"Oh, well I guess if that is how you feel." Lily said as she tried not to seem to upset.

"Yeah, because the thing is I was hoping that you could be my girlfriend." Mark said

"I….." Lily started but was interrupted as Albus and Scorpius came into the restaurant.

"Hurry up you guys." Albus said as he took the seat next to his sister.

Lily glared at her brother before shooting Mark an anxious glance. He was busy flagging down the waitress so they could get the bill. She sighed and sat back in her chair. It was probably best that the boys had come in when they did. It would give her some time to think this over. She had been about to say yes, but she was not sure if she really wanted this or if it was old feelings getting in the way. She decided that she would talk things over with Rose and then give him an answer at her party.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose and Lily were busy putting up decorations for the party. Scorpius had offered to help, but Lily has shooed him out saying that he would just mess things up. The only reason he even wanted to help was because Rose had just arrived back from her vacation, and he wanted to spend time with her. The real reason Lily would not let him help was because she needed to fill Rose in on what happened with Mark. When she finished telling the story she looked at Rose who was trying to get the streamers to stick to the wall.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Rose asked as she examined her decorating job.

"I don't know that is why I needed to talk to you." Lily told her

Rose sighed. She really did not want any part in this. Both of her best friends like the same guy, and she did not know what to do.

"Lily I can't tell you what you should decide….." Rose started

"I just need you to listen as I talk. It will help me make up my mind. Why are you so hesitant about this anyway? You are usually the person trying to get the information out of me." Lily asked her cousin

Rose hesitated before saying, "I know someone who likes Mark, and I guess I just don't want to get caught in the middle of the two of you."

"Oh, well I will talk and you just listen. This way you will have no part in the decision making and cannot be a fault if anything was to happen." Lily assured her

"Ok, but only because this is you we are dealing with." Rose said with a smile.

"Ok, so I used to really like him a lot," Lily began, "but I thought I was over that. Then we spent some time together and I began to remember why I liked him in the first place. There is the obvious reason that he is insanely good looking, but he is also such a kind and caring person. When he asked me to be his girlfriend he looked so vulnerable, and it was so adorable. I just wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him in the middle of the restaurant. I can feel myself falling for him all over again."

"Then why the hesitations?" Rose asked forgetting that she was not supposed to be giving any input.

"I don't know. I guess I don't want things to be awkward with the fact that I am dating my brother's best friend, and he is leaving Hogwarts in a few months. I still have a whole year left. I doubt we could last with me in school and him out in the real world. Why would he want to be stuck with a girlfriend who was still in school?" Lily sighed

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Rose teased, "You know that your brother would be fine with it. I actually think he would like to see you and Mark together. Also, how can you think the fact that you having another year at Hogwarts would be a problem? Mark obviously cares about you, and he would be with you even if you were still in school. That has never stopped anyone before. Look at your mum and dad, Teddy and Victorie, and James and his girlfriend Amelia. Well, James was actually reverse because Amelia is a year older than him, but whatever. They are all still together. I think that you are just afraid of what can happen. This has always been a dream to you, and now it is becoming reality and you don't know how to handle it."

"Thanks," Lily told her, "You're the best cousin ever."

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone about this conversation. This place looks great let's go get ready before people start showing up." Rose suggested

The girls raced up stairs and began looking for something to wear. Rose ended up wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress with a silver sweater over it. Lily wore a black long sleeved dress with gold leggings underneath and a gold headband. They then began working on hair and makeup. Since Lily was wearing a head band they put her hair in light curls. They had just finished applying the finishing touches when the doorbell rang They raced down the stairs to greet whoever it was but James had beat them to it. Lily was disappointed to see that it was only her brother's friend but Rose ran and threw her arms around the other boy.

"Alex!" She exclaimed, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. I've wanted to apologize ever since James told me you were pregnant. I can't help but feel kind of responsible considering it was my party you were at that got you so drunk." He told her

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said." Rose said, "It was not your fault. Technically you did not even invite me so how are you to blame?"

"I know. I just had to get that off my chest."

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Lily asked

"We are going to pick up our ladies in Alex's new car and then we are going out for the night." James said, "Actually we need to be leaving or we are going to be late. Don't get into too much trouble tonight, please."

"We will be on our best behavior." Lily said with a smile

As soon as the boys left Lily said, "Thank goodness James is going out tonight. He is way too over protective of me, and I don't want him scaring off anyone."

"And by anyone you really mean Mark." Rose laughed

Lily just stuck her tongue out as Scorpius and Albus walked into the room soaking wet from playing in the snow.

"Why aren't you guys dressed?" Lily shouted, "People will be here any minute and you are soaking wet. Go upstairs and change into some dry clothes right now."

"Yes mum." They snickered as they ran upstairs.

She was about to yell after them, but did not get the chance because people began to arrive. Lily was very busy welcoming people through both the floo and the front door. When Mark arrived she gave him a quick hug and told him that they needed to talk later. The Party was going great. Lily was having a great time dancing and laughing with all her friends. After a while she decided to go and find Mark. She could not find him, and decided to check in the kitchen. She walked in just in time to see Mark's lips connect with Sammy's. Lily did not think, she just ran outside.

She found herself sitting on a bench her father had put next to the pond in the backyard. She only realized that she had come out without a coat when she started to shiver. She did not care though. She needed some time to clear her head before going back inside. Suddenly a warm jacket was wrapped around her shoulders from behind. She looked up to see Mark standing beside her.

"Where's Sammy?" Lily asked

"She is crying inside." He told her

Lily looked at him curiously, "Why is she crying? I'm the one who just……. Never mind."

"She is crying because I turned her down. She dragged me into the kitchen saying there was something important that she needed to talk to me about. She said some stuff about how her reputation means nothing and then she kissed me. You walked in and ran out. I went to follow you and she asked what I was doing. I told her I was going after the girl who I hoped would be my girlfriend. She wasn't very happy after that." He explained

"Oh." Was all that Lily could say

"So you never did get to answer my question," Mark said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I will be your girlfriend." Lily told him with a smile

Mark gave her a quick kiss before saying, "Can we go inside now? I gave my jacket to a very beautiful girl and it is pretty cold out here."

They made their way inside. Scorpius and Albus teased them as they made their way to the living room where everyone was dancing. The new couple just ignored them and danced closely. Across the room sat a red eyed Sammy surrounded by Cassie and Rose.

"I can't believe that he would choose that little bitch over me." Sammy stated

"Samantha, I know you are upset but please do not talk about Lily like that around me." Rose said

"Oh, I forgot. Perfect Little Lily can do no wrong in your eyes." Sammy scoffed, "I wouldn't even be surprised if you knew about this the whole time."

Sammy was upset and knew that she was being mean to Rose. She did not really think Rose would have known that there was something going on between Mark and Lily. When she did not hear Rose denying anything she looked at her best friend who was squirming uncomfortably.

"Wait a minute! You knew didn't you?" Sammy asked

"Well, kind of." Rose admitted

"I can't believe you!" Sammiy exclaimed, "How long have you known? Was it before you told me I should go after him? I bet you and your precious little cousin thought it would be funny to see me make a fool of myself."

"It was not like that. I only found out today that Mark had asked Lily to go out with him, but she did not have a chance to answer." Rose replied

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Sammy said before getting up and leaving

"Sammy, wait!" Rose said as she tried to go after her friend, but she could not stop her. Every one turned to look at what was going on. They noticed the upset look on Rose's face as she ran upstairs. Both Scorpius and Cassie tried to follow her, but Lily insisted on going after her alone. She found her cousin curled up on Scorpius' bed.

"She knows we talked about me and Mark doesn't she?" Lily asked

"Yeah, she thinks we were plotting against her." Rose sighed

"This is all my fault. I should not have made you listen to me." Lily said

"Don't be silly," Rose told her, "This is not your fault and you know it. I have had enough with people apologizing for things they do not need to. It was my choice to listen to you. I did it because you needed me. You are always there for me, sometimes even before I need you. Sammy is upset, but she will get over it. I just can't believe she would think I would do something like that to her."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like her." Lily said

"I'm hoping that things will go back to normal after she cools off a little. This is the first time she has ever been turned down so she is really upset," Rose told her, "You should get back to your party. I'm going to stay up here for a little while and rest."

"Are you feeling ok?" Lily asked

"Don't worry; I'm just a little tired. I just want to lie down for a while before I go back down" Rose assured her

"Do you want me to send Scorpius up?" Lily asked her

"He doesn't need to, but I know he will come up no matter what you tell him." Rose said with a laugh

Rose was right. Scorpius came up even though Lily had told him that Rose was fine. He sat next to her and took her hand. They laid on his bed wordlessly. After a while Scorpius spoke.

"I missed you while you were on your vacation." He said

"I missed you too." Rose said, "We have not really had a chance to talk all day."

"I know. We haven't really talked since Christmas. I hated it."

"Me too"

"How's my little girl doing?"

"She is starting to move around more. I think she missed you though"

Scorpius gave Rose a skeptical look, "How can you tell?"

"She moves around the most when you talk."

Scorpius smiled and placed his hand on Rose's stomach.

"I love her so much. I just hope that I will be a good father."

"Babe, I am worried about a lot of things, but whether or not you will be a good father is something I do not worry about at all. She may not be born yet, but you are already taking good care of her."

"We really can do this can't we" Scorpius realized

"Yeah. I mean I did not think so at first but now I know we will be ok."

"We will be more than ok." Scorpius said with a smile

"So Malfoy, any new year's resolutions?" Rose asked

"Just to take really good care of you and our child. What about you. What are your resolutions?"

"Well, I obviously want to take good care of Kyra too, but I also just want to take these next few months to relax with you before she is born."

Rose was cut off by an uproar of voices form downstairs. The couple glanced at the clock to see that it was midnight.

"Happy New Year, Love." Scorpius said before kissing Rose, "Oh and everything you said sounds perfect. Relaxing sounds good. This year should be busy enough already. Only a few more months and we will be parents."

"Yeah and not long before I am the size of a house." Rose joked as she rubbed her growing stomach

"But you will be a very pretty house." Scorpius said before he burst out laughing

"What?"

"Well I just realized that you are kinda like a house because you have a person living inside of you."

"Malfoy, I love you but you have a lame sense of humor."

The couple thought about going back down to the party, but decided to stay in Scorpius' room instead. After a while all the guests had gone and Lily, Albus, Cassie, and Mark came up to see their friends.

"You guys missed a good time." Albus said as he sat in the chair next to Scorpius' bed and pulled Cassie into his lap.

"So the rest of the party was good?" Rose asked

"Yeah, drama only seems to follow you around" Lily teased

"Haha, very funny." Rose replied before saying, "Is there any food left? I'm starving."

"Yeah, let's all go downstairs. I could use a snack" Albus said

"You never turn down food Al" Mark laughed as they made their way to the kitchen.

They all gathered around the fridge to see what there was to eat. Everyone just ended up eating ice cream except for Rose. Rose was eating Buffalo wings and marshmallows with grape jelly.

"Rose, that is the weirdest combination of food I have ever seen." Cassie told her best friend, "and I thought you hated marshmallows."

"I can't help it, I'm pregnant." Rose replied with a shrug

After they were all done eating they decided to sit in the living room and talk for a while. Eventually they all fell asleep. They knew that the coming year would be difficult but they could not wait to see what else could happen in their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose sat down at her desk in the potions class room. A few weeks had passed and things still had not gotten better with her and Sammy. They had seen her at the Hogwarts Express, and she had acted like she was too good for them. She had only stopped long enough to tell them that she had a new boyfriend and that she did not need them anymore. She had been ignoring them ever since. Rose was not happy about this but the one that was hurt the most was Cassie. She had not even known that anything had been going on with Lily and Mark until the party. They had all just been sitting at breakfast when Sammy had walked in. Cassie had tried to greet her but was just given a dirty look in response. Rose could not take any more and left for potions. It was not long before her friends joined her. They chatted about how childish Sammy was acting. Their conversation was cut short when Professor Montgomery walked in. The class began to get out their books and set up their work stations.

"Class there will be no need to set anything up," the professor told her class, "I have an announcement to make. The Headmaster will be formally announcing this news at dinner, but she is letting me tell the classes I have today. None of you are probably aware that I have a son. He is interested in following in my footsteps and teaching so the Headmaster has agreed to let him stay here for the rest of the school year and be an assistant professor. He will be traveling around between various classes to get a feel for which subject he would like to peruse."

The entire class was intrigued by the fact that there would be an assistant professor. There had never been one of these in the history of Hogwarts.

Before anyone could thing about it too much Professor Montgomery called "You can come in now dear."

Rose's body tensed as she watched Simon walk into her class room. She looked over at Scorpius to see that he was also upset by who had just walked in. They had not realized that he was a wizard, and they thought that they were done with him for good.

"Now as a special treat I am going to cancel the lesson and instead I am giving Simon a chance to get to know you seventh years." Professor Montgomery told them before leaving the room.

The entire class watched as Simon studied them. His eyes lingered on Sammy, but they only stopped when they reached Rose and Scorpius.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked, "Have you missed me?"

"You wish" Rose replied

"Come on Babe, I know you regret chickening out when you had the chance to have me. It's too bad you had to settle. I would never have gotten you into the situation you are in now unlike others." He told her as he glanced from Rose's stomach to Scorpius

The assortment of gasps could not cover the sound Scorpius' fist made when it collided with Simon's face.

"I may have gotten her pregnant but at least I did not try to take advantage of her. Leave us alone or I swear you will regret it." Scorpius said before grabbing Rose's hand and leading her out of the dungeons.

They were not surprised to find that Cassie, Mark, and Albus followed them

"So that was the jerk from the beach?" Albus asked

"Yes, and I hoped I never had to speak to him ever again." Rose said before reconsidering her statement, "Actually I should have thanked him. If it was not for him I probably would not be with Scorpius right now."

Just as they began to laugh at Rose's optimistic views the portrait hole opened and a furious looking Sammy walked through.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded

Rose was fed up, "What are you talking about. Simon was the guy who tried having sex with me on the beach even after I told him I did not want to."

"Yeah, well he is my boyfriend now. He told me about what really happened. He says that you wanted it just as much as he did, but when you saw your friends you put on a little act so they would think you were the sweet innocent girl everyone always thought you were. It's just too bad that you are really a slut." Sammy said to her old best friend

Sammy was not expecting Rose to laugh at her comeback, "If you are really pathetic enough to believe what he is telling you then you seriously need some help."

Sammy stormed off when she realized that her words did not even make a difference to these people. Rose winced as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you ok Rosie? Cassie asked

"Yeah, my back is just a little soar." She replied

"I can help with that." Scorpius said as he began to give her a backrub

"I can't believe I ever liked Sammy," Mark admitted, "I prefer it when my girlfriends are not total bitches."

"Well it is a good thing I have you fooled." Lily joked as she came down the stairs from her dormitory, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you had class."

"We did until we found out that Professor Montgomery has a son who is going to be an assistant professor. A son named Simon." Scorpius answered

"Oh this is great!" Lily exclaimed as Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulder

Albus looked at his sister with a dumfounded expression, "Why?"

"Because now I can show him what happens when you mess with someone a Potter cares about." She told him before telling Cassie and Mark, "It's not a pretty sight."

"Hey Babe, do you want to go for a walk by the lake?" Scorpius whispered in Rose's ear

Rose nodded as her pulled her to her feet. They walked hand in hand down to the grounds. They walked for a while until Rose decided that she needed to sit.

"I knew this year as going to get interesting I just thought it would wait a while." Rose said

"I would not call this interesting I would call this….. well I would not call it interesting." Scorpius said

"You worry too much." Rose told him as she laced her fingers with his

"I can't help it. I just have a bad feeling about this. It is way too much of a coincidence that he meets Sammy and then all of a sudden shows up here."

"I know it is weird, but there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is stay away from him as much as possible. And stay away from Sammy."

"I was surprised that you did not get upset with her."

"I am upset, but I'm actually more worried about her. I know she has been really mean to us but Simon is bad news and being with him is only going to end up badly."

"We should probably get going. Our next class should be starting soon." Scorpius said as he stood up.

He laughed as Rose struggled to get up.

"It's not funny." She pouted "You should try getting up from the ground when you have a person living inside of you."

"I'm sorry," He said as he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her bulging stomach, "but you did look pretty funny."

"You're a jerk" Rose said as she pretended to be angry with him.

"Yeah and it is too bad you love me too much to actually be mad at me."

"I hope our daughter is not as full of herself as her father."

Scorpius laughed as he held the door to the castle open for her. They sat through Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Rose was very bored. They were practicing out defensive spells on each other, but she was not allowed to participate because of the baby. Instead she had to write a paragraph on the theory of the spells. She finished her paper quickly and began to watch everyone. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. She began to dream that the baby was born. She was sitting in her own home rocking the baby to sleep. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. Scorpius was smiling at his two girls. He leaned down and kissed Rose, but when she pulled away it was no longer Scorpius but Simon. She woke up with a start just as class was ending.

"Are you ok, you look pale?" Scorpius asked as they grabbed their bags

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, but Scorpius did not believe her

"Do you want to talk about it" He suggested

"I have to get to Arithmancy. I'll see you after class." Rose said

She rushed away leaving Scorpius worried. He knew that something was wrong and he wished that she would just tell him what it was. He left for the common room slightly upset. When he walked through the portrait hole he saw Lily and Mark curled up on the couch attached by their mouths.

"Can the two of you ever give it a rest?" Scorpius said irritably

"Dude, what is with you?" Mark asked

Scorpius did not respond he just sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"What did Rose do now?" She asked "I know you and I know what ever has put you in such a bad mood has to do with my cousin."

"She did not do anything and that is the problem." He replied

Mark looked confused, "If she did not do anything then why is there a problem?"

Lily smacked the back of his head before giving Scorpius a look indicating that he should explain.

"She fell asleep during defense and when she woke up I could tell something was wrong. She looked really upset and she would barely talk to me. I know something is up, but she won't let me know what it is." Scorpius told them

"Well, maybe she wants to handle it on her own." Lily suggested

"But what if something goes wrong because I am not there for her and Kyra." Scorpius said

"I know you want to protect her, but sometimes she just needs to do things on her own. You know how she is; she likes to be very independent." Rose said

"Yeah, Rose has always been like super witch or something. She never lets anything stop her and she is not afraid to solve her own problems. She is smart though and she knows that if there is something that she can't handle on her own that she can come to all of us for help." Mark added

"Yeah, I guess." Scorpius said reluctantly, "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you guys later."

Lily sighed as he walked away. Mark raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" she asked

"What's with the sigh?"

"I think I know what is wrong but I did not want to tell him."

"How do you know what is wrong? You have not even talked to her today."

"Well I don't know for sure, but my guess is that it has something to do with Simon."

"Oh, that makes sense but why wouldn't she just tell Scorpius."

"You can't say anything because Rose made me promise not to tell, but what happened with Simon made her feel really insecure. For the first time in her life Rose realized that she is not invincible and it scared her. She may act like she is not worried but I know that she is really shaken by having him in a place where she feels so safe. My guess is that while she was asleep she had a dream involving Simon and it upset her. She probably does not want Scorpius to know because he has a tendency to be over protective and would end up doing something stupid."

Mark was giving her a weird look, "Lils, you are like an encyclopedia on people."

"I'm just observant. I just know the people I love, and how they work. And, I guess I am just good at figuring them out."

"Well have you figured me out?"

"Mhmmm"

"What have you observed about me?"

"Well, people think you are this cool tough guy but you are actually very sweet and caring, your friends mean more to you than anything else, despite being a guy you have some ditzy moments but you are still very smart, flying is your favorite escape from reality, you really don't care what other people think about you as long as you are happy, you have very good taste in girlfriends, and I think you are a good kisser but I might need to observe that one a little more."

"Well we can't leave you unsure." Mark said as he lowered his mouth to hers

When they broke apart Lily laughed and said, "I'm glad we cleared that up. Now I can add that you are an extremely good kisser to that list."

She gave him one more quick kiss before saying, "unfortunately I have to get going. I promised Hugo that I would meet him in the Library to help him with a Charms assignment that we have."

He smiled as he watched her leave but then a thought occurred to him. She had said that she had the people she loved figured out. If she had figured him out then did that mean that she loved him? This made him wonder if he was in love with her. He was just wishing that there was someone he could talk to about this when Rose walked in.

"Rose, you have perfect timing." He said as he rushed over to her with a frantic look on his face

"Um, I do?"

"Yeah, I really need your help."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but I need your opinion on something."

"Ok….."

"Is Lily in love with me?"

"Do I really need to answer that for you?"

Mark started to shake his head no, but then stopped and sighed, "Yeah"

Rose laughed as she sat down on the couch.

"Mark she is crazy about you. I have never seen her care about someone so much. If the way she feels about you is not love then I do not know anyone who is in love."

"Oh, well am I in love with her?"

"You are impossible" Rose said as she rolled her eyes "What do you think?"

"Well, I don't really know. I have never felt this way about anyone before, but I have never felt this way before. I don't know if it is love or, um something else."

"Something else?"

"Shut up, I can't think of anything to describe how I feel."

"So if the only word that you can think of to possibly describe your feelings is Love than what does that tell you."

"Oh my god! I'm in love with Lily Potter!"

Mark's exclamation earned him several weird looks, but he just looked panicked

"What do I do now?"

"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"Oh, ok. By the way you should talk to Scorpius. It's cool if you don't want to tell him what is wrong and why you were so upset earlier but just assure him that you are ok. He was really worried about you earlier."

Rose's face fell. She did not want to worry Scorpius but she could not tell him about her dream. Just the thought of her with Simon would really upset him.

"I'm going to head upstairs. I'm kind of tired and I think I am just going to rest for the night. If you see Scorpius tell him that I am ok I just have a lot on my mind and that it is nothing to worry about." Rose said, "Oh, and if you see Cassie tell her that I would like to talk to her and the same with Lily if the two of you are not doing anything."

Rose started walking away but stopped when she heard Mark say, "I'm sure you can talk to Scorpius about what is on your mind. He can be a pretty insightful guy at times."

He could faintly hear Rose whisper "Not about this" before walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sooo….. we just talked to Mark" Lily said as she followed Cassie into the dormitory.

"Really, did he have anything interesting to say?" Rose asked

"He said he was worried about you." Cassie told her, "He told us not to let Scorpius know because he was already worried, but he just got a feeling that there was more going on than you are letting on. He's right isn't he?"

Rose's eyes filled with tears, "I was having this wonderful dream earlier. The baby was born and we were all together as a family. I kissed Scorpius but when I pulled away he had turned into Simon. Why would I dream that? Now I just feel like something bad is going to happen because of Simon. And I can't tell Scorpius because Simon is already a bad subject with him."

"Oh Sweetie, everything will be alright. We will all join together and make sure that he can't get to you." Lily assured her, "But I think you still have to talk to Scorpius about it."

"I know, but what do I tell him? 'Hey I just had a dream where I was kissing they guy you hate most in this world' yeah I'm sure that would go over well."

"Maybe you don't have to tell him that part, but just say that you had a dream where Simon was interfering with your lives and that it made you worry." Cassie suggested

"Yeah, I guess you are right. The two of you are the best friends ever." Rose said as she pulled them into a hug. "Now let's go downstairs and find our boyfriends. I think I could use some alone time with Scorpius. How about you Lily? Maybe you should spend some time with Mark."

Lily eyed her cousin suspiciously, "Subtlety is not your thing Rosie. What do you know?"

"You trust me right?"

"Duh"

"Then just wait and find out by yourself. This is a situation where you need to talk to Mark." Rose told her

"Fine have it your way." Lily said as she led the girls down to the common room.

The boys were sitting around the fire when the girls walked down.

"Come on Albus, let's go for a walk." Cassie said as she pulled him up from where they were sitting.

"You know what?" Rose said to Scorpius, "A walk sounds good let's just leave these two alone to talk."

"A walk? It's freezing out." Scorpius said not moving from where he was sitting.

Rose gave him an angry look and he decided to just go with her. At least she was not ignoring him anymore. They bundled up and made their way outside.

"Why did we have to go for a walk?" He asked as they strolled across the grounds.

"So Mark and Lily could have some alone time."

"They had some alone time earlier, I walked in on it."

"Yes, but they have some things they need to talk about."

"Are they ok?"

"He is going to tell her that he loves her."

"Oh"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that it is weird having someone be in love with Lily. I know she is not really my sister but I like to think she is, and I guess I am just afraid she will get her heart broken even though I know Mark will be good to her."

"If you feel like that with Lily just wait until Kyra falls in love." Rose teased as she rested her hands on her stomach, "Let's just hope she does not take after her parents."

Scorpius' face paled, "At least I have a long time before I have to worry about that."

"I'm sure that is what my dad thought."

Scorpius glared at her. She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"I'm glad you are in a better mood." He said trying to change the subject

"Yeah…."

"Are you ever going to tell me what was wrong?"

"I had a dream during defense."

He gave her a look that urged her to go on

"We were a happy family, but Simon came along and he ruined things. I guess I was just worried that something was going to happen."

"Why couldn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I did not want to tell you because I knew you were already upset that he was here and I knew this would only make it worse. You have to promise me that you will not do anything to him."

"Fine I promise, but can we go inside. I know you are freezing too I can see you shivering."

"Yeah let's go."

"Do you want to stop by the kitchens on the way up and get something to eat?"

"No let's just go up to your room and relax for a while."

Once they reached Scorpius' room they laid down on the bed together.

"I love your bed." Rose said out of nowhere

"Why? All the beds here are the same."

"Nope. You see, all the other beds smell like other people. Your bed smells like you."

"Oh and what do I smell like?"

Rose thought for a moment before shrugging and saying, "I'm not sure, but whatever it is its good."

"Well you don't smell so bad yourself."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence before Scorpius' stomach grumbled. Rose sat up with a conflicted look on her face.

"Why do you always do what I want?" she asked

"Isn't that a good thing for you?"

"Yes, but not always for you. You were hungry, but you came up here because I wanted to. Why do you do it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I did not want to talk about my dream."

"Rose, come on….."

"You know you are going to tell me. Like I said you always do what I want, so just make it easy and don't bother stalling."

"I don't want to end up like my parents. Now like you said I am hungry so I think I will go get something to eat."

He stood up and left the room. Rose could tell she had struck a nerve. The last time she had done that was at the beach party. There had not been a time since they got together that Rose had upset him. There was more to the story and she knew it, but she also knew that he was done talking about it. She was sitting on Scorpius' bed alone when Albus strolled in. He looked around and noticed that Rose was the only one in the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he put his jacket away

"Scorpius was here, but he was hungry so he went to get some food."

Albus just shrugged and began looking for something in his trunk

"What's the deal with Scorpius' parents?" Rose asked her cousin

Albus froze

"I need to know. He will not tell me what exactly, but he is worried about something happening with us because of what happened with them. I need to know so I can make things better."

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No, I just want him to have one less thing to worry about. You know him. He takes the weight of everything on his shoulders, and I am afraid that it will all start to get too heavy soon."

"He does not like to talk about it. The only reason I know is because James took us out one night this summer and got us drunk. He ended up telling us all about his childhood. He had a good first few years of his life, but when he was about five things started becoming rocky between his parents. His mom started saying how Draco never treated her right. She came from a rich family and her parents had spoiled her. She was used to getting everything she wanted and did not like to compromise. Draco was stubborn and refused to let her control him. She left them one night. She did not even say goodbye, instead she left a note that said she was going to find someone who could give her what she wanted. My parents overheard the story. They let it slip while you and Scorpius were at the beach that they do not think that Scorpius ever got over his mother leaving. They said that he either pushes people away or works his hardest to make them happy so that he does not get hurt again."

"So that is what he was doing to me all those years." Rose thought out loud.

"Yeah, he liked you but he pushed you away."

Suddenly they heard footsteps on the stairs. Scorpius walked in holding a bag of marshmallows.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Albus said as he abandoned his search and left the room.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier. I had no right to be, you did nothing wrong." Scorpius said as he looked at the floor

"It's all right to disagree with me or get angry with me sometimes. I am not your mother. Albus told me about her. I love you so much and that is not going to change if you do not always do exactly what I want. Prepare yourself Malfoy because you are never getting rid of me."

Scorpius looked up at Rose. Tears were falling down his cheeks.

"I just can't lose anyone else." He admitted

"I know." Rose told him as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "But it is ok because you are not going to lose anyone."

She pulled Scorpius down onto the bed as he began to sob. For the first time in his life Scorpius was letting down the barriers he had created in order to protect himself. Rose hated seeing Scorpius this upset, but knew that it would be for the better. After a while the tears stopped and Scorpius looked at Rose. He thought that he would have felt ashamed to breakdown in front of her like this, but strangely it did not bother him. This moment had brought them even closer together. His gaze turned from Rose to where the bag of marshmallows lay forgotten on the ground. He got off the bed and picked them up.

"I got these for you," He told her, "I know you have been eating these things nonstop since you have been pregnant."

"I knew there was a reason why I love you" She teased before popping a marshmallow in her mouth, "Want one?"

"No those things are way too sweet. I don't know how you can eat them."

Rose laughed, "Normally I hate them, but your daughter must have a sweet tooth because now I can't get enough of them."

A few hours later Rose was sitting in her bed reading a book when Lily walked in and sat down next to Rose.

"So……" Rose said as she put her books down

"He loves me, but you already knew that." Lily said as she pretended to be annoyed with Rose for not telling her

"And wasn't it so much better hearing it form him and not me."

"Yes. Guys have said that to me before, but I know they never actually meant it. I can tell he really loves me. It was so amazing to have a guy tell you that and actually mean it."

"I know. it always makes me feel so good when Scorpius tells me he loves me."

"So, did the two of you talk?"

"Yeah, and we talked about my dream but also about some things that have needed to be discussed for a long time."

"Like what?"

"His family. I know about his mother. He really needed to talk about it because it has been tearing him apart since it happened."

"So everything is good between the two of you now? No more secrets?"

"None, well as long as he is not keeping any from me."

"That's good. Today has been a crazy day."

"I know. I am so tired. Having all these little heart to hearts is exhausting."

"Are you sure it is not the fact that you are growing a kid?"

"Lily, you make it sound so awful. Don't talk about my daughter like she some garden vegetable or something like that."


	17. Chapter 17

Rose was working on her potions essay in the common room when Scorpius and Hugo came in carrying brooms. Hugo saw his sister and rushed over.

"Rose you should have seen it I was playing quidditch!" He exclaimed, "Your boyfriend is seriously the coolest guy ever. No one has ever been able to teach me how to fly that good before. I have to go write to dad and tell him all about it."

Scorpius sat down next to Rose as Hugo ran up to his dormitory. Rose smiled at her brother's enthusiasm.

"I think I sense a little bit of hero worship." She teased her boyfriend

"Is he always like that?" Scorpius asked

"No, just when he is really excited. You don't understand how big of a deal this is for him. My family is very quidditch oriented. It is like some unwritten law that being a Weasley, well or Potter too, makes you good at quidditch. Hugo has never really got the hang of flying and because of that he felt like an outcast. I don't know how you got him to fly, but you did something really important to him. Thank you, it means a lot to me that you are doing this for my brother."

"Hugo is a great kid, I'm glad to help."

"Well, I am going down to the library. Do you want to come or has Hugo worn you out too much?"

"I think I am going to stay here. I really could use a shower after all that flying."

"Ok, I'll see you later then." She told him with a kiss

Scorpius watched her leave. He was truly in love with this girl. A long time ago he swore he would never fall in love, but there was just something about Rose that he could not resist. Scorpius knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. With a sigh he looked around the common room. He spotted a friend of Lily's and called her over.

"Hey, do you know where Lily is." He asked

"Yeah, she is up in the dorm. Would you like me to go get her for you?"

"That would be great. Thanks Emily."

She bounced up the steps and returned quickly followed by Lily.

"You were right." Scorpius sighed as the red head sat down beside him

"Well that's not surprising, but what am I right about this time?" Lily asked, intrigued.

"It was a lot sooner than I thought before I began thinking about getting married."

Lily squealed and threw her arms around Scorpius

"Lils, come on. People are looking" Scorpius said as she let go, "I don't want anyone to know what we are talking about."

"I can't believe you are going to ask her to marry you" Lily said in a quiet voice.

"I didn't say I was going to ask her. I just said I was thinking about it. That is why I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok then, talk away."

"I know I am going to spend the rest of my life with Rose. She is the only girl for me. The problem is that I don't know if she is ready for this. I mean, we have only been dating for a few months. Do you think we should wait longer?"

"Scorpius, I think the fact that she is pregnant with your child shows that the two of you do not follow any preconceived ideas of how a relationship works. If you want to marry Rose, than just go for it and ask her. I know she loves you just as much as you love her."

"Yeah, you're right. So will you help me pick out the ring?"

Lily did not get to answer because Rose came running in to the room. She grabbed Scorpius' hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Rosie, what are you doing?" Scorpius asked

"Just wait a minute" She told him with a smile

Suddenly Scorpius felt the smallest pressure being applied where his hand was

"Was that….. did she just kick?"

Rose nodded as Scorpius pulled her face toward his. They did not speak for a while. Instead they just curled up on a couch with smiles on their faces. After a while Rose looked around. She realized that in her excitement she had left her books in the library.

"Scorpius, I need to go and grab my books. I left them in the library when I felt the baby kick. Why don't you go have that shower and then we can go get some dinner."

"Yeah sounds good." He said as he helped her off the couch.

Rose was on her way to the library when she turned a corner and saw Sammy and Simon making out. She made a disgusted sound and went to walk past them, but they looked up at the sound of her footsteps. Sammy gave her a look of hatred before kissing Simon once more and storming past Rose. Rose tried to walk past Simon, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Slow down there Weasley. I'm beginning to think you want nothing to do with me." He laughed

"Well, it looks like you are finally getting something right." She spat back as she tried to pull her arm free from his grasp.

"Why can't you just dump your boyfriend and let me take care of you. I would show you what it's like to be with a real wizard. I'll even help you raise that little brat."

"I would never be with you. Scorpius is ten times the wizard you will ever be, and don't you ever let me hear you calling my daughter a brat again. Now let go of me."

"I don't think so," he told her, "you will be mine."

Simon pushed her against the wall and attempted to kiss her but was stopped when a fist collided with his face. Rose looked up to see Albus give Simon a few more punches before turning to Rose.

"Are you ok Rosie?" he asked

"Yeah I just want to get away from him" she responded as her eyes filled with tears

Albus punched Simon one more time before saying "If you come near my cousin one more time it will be the last thing you ever do. You may have heard of my father, Harry Potter. If you don't leave Rose alone I will make the things he did look like child play compared to what I will do to you."

He grabbed Rose's things and led her up to his dormitory. As soon as the door to the room shut, Rose began to sob uncontrollably. He helped her onto Scorpius' bed before calling to the bathroom.

"Scorpius you need to get out here right now!"

He rubbed Rose's back as he heard the shower shut off. Moments later Scorpius emerged from the bathroom. When he saw Rose he rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"What happened?" he asked after placing a kiss on the top of his girlfriends head

"I found her pinned against the wall by Simon. He was trying to kiss her" Albus explained

Scorpius jumped up, "Where is he? I'm going to go kill him."

Rose looked up for the first time, "No….. Please just stay with me. Albus already did a number on him. I don't want you to go right now. I need you."

Reluctantly Scorpius sat back down and pulled Rose into his lap. He really wanted to go find Simon, but he did not want to leave Rose like this. She was obviously very upset. It took a lot for Rose Weasley to admit that she needed someone. Albus left with the excuse that he needed to go let Lily and Cassie know what had happened.

"He wants me" Rose said after she had finally calmed down

"You have nothing to worry about because I will never let him get you." Scorpius assured her

"He really is delusional though. He told me he was ten times the wizard you were. It made me want to laugh." Rose admitted with a smile

"There is the Rose I know and love," he teased her, "She always has some witty remark"

"How much do you love me?" She asked innocently

"Enough to make me do whatever it is you are about to ask me to do."

"Can you go get us something to eat down in the kitchens? It is much too far of a walk."

"It's not that far"

"Says the one who is not five months pregnant"

"Let me rephrase that: Of course I will. I'll be right back."

He kissed her before making his way to the kitchens. On his way out he ran onto Lily and Mark. They were looking much too pleased with themselves.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked

"We just had some scum that needed to be taken care of." Lily told him

"That's not fair. You should have waited for me." Scorpius said. He really would like nothing more than to show Simon just how angry he was.

"Let's just get this straight. I didn't actually do anything. I just went along because I did not want Lily going by herself. She had it all under control though." Mark laughed

"If the circumstances were different I might even feel bad for the jerk. An angry Lily Potter is not a pretty sight. Please tell me you did your worst." Scorpius asked her

"Of course I did. I actually think he is scared of me now." Lily said with a smile before going on, "By the way there is a Hogsmead visit this weekend. You and I are going shopping. I don't care what you tell Rose, but you know what we need to get."

"I know I asked for your help, but I did not mean that I was going to do it immediately." Scorpius said

Lily rolled her eyes, "Scorpius, we are going shopping for it this weekend and that is all there is to it. You don't have to do anything just yet, but if you have it than that will be one less thing you have to worry about when the time comes."

"Fine, but I have no idea what excuse I am going to give Rose about why she has to stay here while I go shopping." Scorpius sighed

"Do I want to know what you guys are talking about?" Mark asked

"Probably, but you are not going to find out." Scorpius told him while giving a pointed look to Lily.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell him anything" Lily said before dragging a confused Mark away

Scorpius was in a daze as he walked back up to his room. Not only was he worried about the whole thing with Simon, but now he was going to pick out an engagement ring for his girlfriend this weekend. He was not planning on proposing jest yet, but figured he might as well just get it. Lily was not going to take no for an answer. He took a deep breath and walked back into his room. Rose looked up and smiled as he walked through the door. It was that smile that made him know that despite how nervous he may be at the mere thought of proposing, everything was going to be ok.

"What did you bring me?" she asked

"I think a little bit of everything," he told her, "When the elves found out that I was bringing food to Hogwarts' very own pregnant student they insisted on making sure you have enough food."

"Awwww, that was sweet of them. Just don't tell my mum." She laughed before pulling out a sandwich, "They can't keep feeding me like this though or I will gain even more weight than I already am. I guess I will find out this weekend weather I am a decent weight for my pregnancy."

"This weekend?"

"Yes. I have a healer appointment this weekend. I told you about it."

"I'm sorry Rose I completely forgot." Scorpius began to worry. He could not go shopping with Lily if he was in London with Rose.

"You made plans didn't you." She said once she saw his conflicted expression

"Yeah, but I can back out of them if you would like."

"No, that's fine. You don't have to come. My mother will be there anyway."

"Are you sure this is alright. Don't try to spare my feelings because I am sure that I could always reschedule my plans. You and Kyra are my first priority." Scorpius told her feeling guilty.

"It's perfectly fine. No offence but I'm actually kind of glad you will not be there. I need some alone time with my mom. I have not been able to talk to her in a while and there are just some things a girl needs to talk to her mother about. Especially when she is pregnant."

Once Rose had convinced Scorpius that his presence was not needed at the healer appointment, they stuffed themselves with the small feast the elves had provided. After they had finished they stretched out on the bed to try and provide some relief to their full stomachs. Rose groaned and rubbed her stomach.

"She decides to start kicking again after her mommy just ate half her weight in food" She complained

Scorpius just smiled at her before lifting the bottom of her shirt and placing a kiss where his daughter was. He then began talking to Rose's stomach

"Hey sweetheart this is your daddy. Now, your mommy and I love you very much but it would be great if you could lay off the kicking for a little while. At least until mommy is not so full. How about I tell you a story and you can settle down."

Rose smiled as she watched Scorpius. It was incredible how much he adored this little girl already. She was not even born and she already had him wrapped around her finger. He began to gently rub her stomach as he began making up some ridiculous fairytale.

"Once upon a time," he began, "There was a beautiful princess named Rose. This princess lived in the kingdom of, um, Hogwarts. This kingdom was a very magical place, but only those who wished to use their magic for good were allowed in. There were many princes who were in love with the princess, but none of them seemed right for her. However, there was one boy who was not a prince who loved her more than any of the princes could ever dream of. Unfortunately, the princess was not interested in this ordinary boy. The boy tried to be near the princess as much as possible, but often got in trouble doing so. He got in trouble so bad one time that he was sent away from the kingdom for awhile. The princess was happy but after a while it was clear that she too needed a break from the kingdom. She was sent to stay with family by the ocean. It was there that she met a new boy. He seemed nice and the princess was immediately interested in him. Unfortunately, this boy was lying to the princess. He was also magical, but he was not good like the people from Hogwarts. He had tricked the princess into liking him so that he could hurt her. It was by coincidence that the ordinary boy who had been sent away from Hogwarts happened to be sent to the same place as the princess and the evil boy. He saw that the evil boy was trying to hurt the princess so he saved her. The Princess then looked at him and saw that she had been missing who he really was all this time. She saw how handsome and courageous he was. By the time they returned to Hogwarts the two were in love. Soon, there was to be a new little princess. The daughter of the beautiful princess and the ordinary boy. Together the three of them lived happily ever after."

"She calmed down a lot, thanks." Rose told him with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" he asked

"Yeah. I think I am going to call it a night." Rose said as she got up and stretched, "I love you"

"I love you too" He said before kissing her goodnight


	18. Chapter 18

"Rose, are you sure you don't want me to be there?" Scorpius asked as they sat down to breakfast Saturday morning.

Rose just glared at her boyfriend. It might be nice if he had not been asking her the same thing for the past two days. At this point he was driving Rose crazy.

"If I wanted you to be there I would have said so." Rose snapped, "Will you just leave me alone about it."

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but Rose cut him off.

"Don't even say anything. I don't want to hear it. Now I have to get going before I am late."

She stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the Great Hall. Scorpius just sat with a baffled expression on his face. Rose was never like that. A little ways down the table Albus and Mark were laughing at him.

"It's not funny guys" Scorpius told them

"Come on, that was hilarious. You and Rose never fight, and she just had a fight with you that you didn't even get to participate in." Albus laughed

"Yeah and then she just kissed you and walked off like nothing happened. I heard pregnant women are crazy but it's so much more fun to watch than I thought." Mark finished

"I'm serious there is nothing to laugh at." Scorpius said as he rolled his eyes at his two best friends.

The boys continued to laugh at their friend's expense until Lily came up to the table.

"What is so funny?" she asked

"They were laughing at the fact that Rose was being all hormonal earlier. I told them it was not funny but they are just idiots." Scorpius told her.

"Yes, they are jerks." Lily sighed, "I'm kind of ashamed to admit that they are my brother and my boyfriend."

"Hey!" both Albus and Mark said at the same time

"Come on, you know I love you both." Lily laughed before turning to Scorpius, "Hurry up we need to get going. Who knows how long this is going to take you."

"What is this secret mission that the two of you are going on today anyway?" Mark asked. He was a little upset that he had to spend the day with Albus and Cassie instead of his girlfriend.

"If I told you it would not be a secret and you would end up letting it slip." Scorpius said before shoving the rest of his breakfast I his mouth and standing up. Lily quickly kissed Mark goodbye, much to Albus' disgust, and followed Scorpius out of the castle.

"This is so exciting!" She exclaimed as they made their way into Hogsmead

"I'm glad you think so" Scorpius sighed

"You're not excited?"

"I guess I am a little excited, but mostly I'm terrified."

"You are just picking out the ring. It's not like you are asking her right now."

"But even picking out the ring is a lot of pressure. What if she doesn't like the one I pick out?"

"Scorpius, you know Rose better than that. She is not the materialistic type that would obsess over what the ring looks like. She loves you and that is enough for her. Plus you brought me, and no one knows Rosie better than me so you are all set."

Scorpius ran his hand through his hair as they stopped in front of the jewelry store.

"Ok. Let's do this." He said

Scorpius and Lily looked through the countless number of rings that were on display. Lily had pointed out a few that she thought were hopefuls, but Scorpius just could not find one that he felt was right for Rose. Finally, he took a look in one of the cases in the back of the store. There was one ring that stood out from the rest. It was one simple diamond set in white gold, but it had a very antique feel to it.

"Lily, come here. I think I found the right one." Scorpius called out

When Lily saw the ring she gasped, "That is perfect. I know Rose is going to absolutely love it."

They were going to leave, but Scorpius decided he wanted to look around a little bit more. He decided that he wanted to get something else for Rose so he could have an alibi as to what he did all day. He picked out a silver chain with a simple sapphire stone. It would match the bracelet he had given her for her birthday. Lily's jaw dropped at the total of everything, but Scorpius did not even seem fazed by the large amount of money he was spending. To him, Rose was worth every galleon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Rose arrived at St. Mungo's her mother was there waiting for her.

"Mum!" She cried as she threw her arms around her mother. Rose would never admit it, but she really missed her parents when she was at school.

"You're looking great Rosie." Hermione told her, "Where is Scorpius? I thought he would be here."

"He had other plans for today." Rose shrugged

"That does not sound like him. Usually he is dropping everything to be by your side at all times."

"Yeah well he offered to reschedule his plans, but I told him that I was perfectly fine without him. I'm curious as to what his plans actually were though. He will not tell me anything. I think Lily is in on it to though because she has been acting strange all week."

"Well, I'm sure if Lily knows then you will find out soon enough. The two of you could never keep secrets from each other for very long."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want to know what is so important, yet something he can't tell me about. I feel bad though. He kept asking if I was sure I did not need him here today, and I kind of blew up at him this morning. His questions just kept frustrating me because they reminded me that I did not know. I hope he is not mad."

"I'm sure he isn't. If anything he probably is worried that you are mad at him. I used to yell at your father for the dumbest things when I was pregnant with you. Ron never was mad at me for it, and truthfully I think Scorpius is a little more mature than your father was. Now, let's go see how my granddaughter is doing."

Rose hugged her mom again before going to sign in at the reception desk. The appointment went very good. Kyra seemed to be very healthy and there were no visible problems. They were even able to see a picture of the baby. Rose knew that this was something Scorpius would regret missing so she asked the healer for a picture to take to him. She decided that she would frame it and give it to him as an "I'm sorry" gift for yelling at him that morning. Hermione knew of a store that had several nice frames so they decided to try there. Rose found a cute one that said "I Love My Daddy" and knew it was perfect. They lady at the counter even offered to place the picture in the frame and wrap it for her.

On the way out Rose heard the elderly Cashier say, "I bet your Husband is going to love his gift."

Rose did not know what to say. She was quiet until she was sitting down at the restaurant her mother had decided to take her to.

"Mum, how did you know that you and dad should get married?" Rose asked

Hermione smiled at her daughter, "I can't really explain it. I guess I just knew that he was going to be in my life forever, and not in the way that I knew Harry and the rest of the Weasley family would. I could just picture him there with me through every step of my life. Even if I tried not to, I had tied my future to him."

"Oh, Ok."

"Did what the lady at the shop said freak you out?"

"A little I guess. When she said that all I could think of was how wonderful it would be to say that I was picking it up for my husband. I know we have only been together for a few months, but I really love him. I think I want to marry him someday."

"I had a feeling it would not be long before you felt that way."

"How did you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes. The two of you have been through a lot together, and I believe that it has made you even closer in the short time you have been together. The two of you really are good for each other. Even your father agrees, but don't tell him I told you."

"So you really think Scorpius and I will get married one day?"

"Yes, Rosie. I do." Hermione said before noticing that her daughter's face had paled a little "Don't worry about it. You will not get married until you are ready, and you will know when that time comes."

"Yeah, I just feel like things in my life are coming up a lot faster that I had expected them to."

"Well, you never liked to do things the normal way Rosie." Hermione teased as she flagged the waiter down for the check. They chatted some more as they made their way back to St. Mungo's. Rose hugged her mother before stepping into the floo. The travel made her a little dizzy, but she shook it off and headed up to Gryffindor tower. She stepped through the portrait hole and saw Scorpius sitting on the couch in front of the fire with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when she sat down next to him.

"Hey beautiful, how was the appointment?" he asked with a smile

"It was amazing. The healer was able to show us the baby." Rose told him

Scorpius' face instantly changed from a look of happiness to a look of regret.

"I really wish I had gone. I can't believe I missed seeing my baby girl for the first time."

"I thought you would feel that way so I got you something that I thought might make up for it a little." She said as she handed him the nicely wrapped package.

He slowly tore the paper away. When he saw what was inside he stared at it in awe. After a while he looked up and kissed Rose passionately.

"This makes it so much more real." He said as Rose cuddled up to his side.

"I know. That's our baby."

"I'll be right back." Scorpius told her as he stood up suddenly. He raced upstairs and returned after a few moments with a small bag in his hands.

"This is nowhere near as amazing as the present you just gave me," Scorpius told Rose, "but I saw this and I wanted you to have it."

Rose smiled when he pulled out the necklace. She insisted that he help her put it on immediately.

"It's beautiful. You did not have to get me anything." She said with a smile

"I know, but I wanted to get you something. I love you so much." Scorpius said before bringing his mouth to hers. When they broke apart Rose looked in his eyes and knew he was going to be in her life forever.

"I love you too." She responded


	19. Chapter 19

Rose sighed as she packed her stuff up at the end of her Arithmancy class. She was glad it was her last class of the week, but she was not looking forward to the weekend. All of the teachers were starting to assign more work so that they could fit everything in before NEWTs. She might not have minded if it was not for the fact that she was six months pregnant. Rose just needed a break so that she could relax. Some of her professors told her that if it was too much for her they would understand, but she did not want to use her child as an excuse not to get her work done. As she made her way up to Gryffindor tower she passes Simon. He smirked at Rose and looked a little too pleased with himself. She knew he was up to something and hurried off to the tower. When she entered the Common room she saw Mark helping Lily with her homework.

"Hey, do you guys know where Scorpius is?" she asked

"Yeah, he is upstairs lying down. He wasn't looking so good earlier. I think he may be sick." Mark told her before pointing a wrong answer out to Lily.

"Thanks" Rose called over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

She knocked on the door and was greeted with a weak "come in." Scorpius looked horrible. He was paler that she had ever seen him, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his forehead was covered in sweat. Despite the fact that he was covered in blankets he was shivering.

"Oh, Scorpius!" Rose cried as she rushed to his side, "Are you all right Hun?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." He tried to tell her

Rose did not believe him. She put her hand to his forehead and frowned. He was burning up. No matter how much he tried to convince her that she was going to be fine, Rose knew that he needed to get to the Hospital wing to see Madame Vail.

"Scorpius," She began, "You really need to get checked out. If not for you, then for me and Kyra. Seeing you like this makes me worry and all this stress is not good for me and the baby. You don't want anything to happen to us do you?"

"Fine. I will go to the hospital wing, but I still think it is unnecessary." Scorpius said with a frown

Rose smiled. She knew he would never deny her if he thought something could happen to his girls. Her smile faded when she noticed that Scorpius was too weak to stand on his own. She told him to stay put went to get Mark. Rose returned with Mark and Lily. They both looked worried at the state of their friend. Each of them took an arm and helped Scorpius walk. Rose would have helped, but she was having enough trouble walking with a baby in her stomach and did not think she would be able to handle helping him walk all the way to the hospital wing. They had just walked through the doors when Scorpius passed out.

"Oh my! What happened?" Madame Vail asked as they helped Scorpius' unconscious body into a bed.

"He was really sick so I convinced him to come down here. I don't know what is wrong with him. He is getting worse really quickly." Rose told her as tears filled her eyes.

"The three of you should wait over there." Madame Vail said as she pointed to a cluster of chairs near the door and pulled the curtain around Scorpius' bed closed.

Rose collapsed into a chair and began to rub her stomach as tears fell down her face. Kyra had started to increase her kicking in the previous week, but now she was kicking more than she ever had before. It was almost as if she knew something was wrong.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure daddy will be alright. He has to be." She told her daughter.

Rose looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lily was looking down at her with a sad smile.

"Are you alright Rosie?" she asked

Rose sighed, "I guess. I'm just worried about Scorpius. I think Kyra can sense my anxiousness because she is kicking up a storm."

Lily sat next to her, and Rose laid her head on her cousin's shoulder. Mark sat with them for a while, but he was not good at the whole sit around and be comforting thing so he offered to grab some food from the kitchen when Rose's stomach growled. Normally she would be too upset to eat, but being pregnant had really increased her need for food. She had learned the hard way that if she did not eat then she would just end up feeling really sick. Rose had just finished her sandwich when Madame Vail finally came out. She rushed into her office without a word. The three friends glanced worriedly at each other, but did not say anything. After a few minutes Madame Vail returned.

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy had been poisoned." She told them with a sad look on her face.

All color left Rose's face as she asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I have him in stable condition. He will be fine for now. I have a specialist coming over from St. Mungo's. Normally I would send him there, but I would prefer not to move him at this time. You are free to see him for now. The specialist will not be arriving for an hour."

Lily and Mark decided to go back to the common room and let the rest of their friends know what was happening, but Rose did not waste any time getting to her boyfriend's side. He was asleep but stirred as Rose grabbed his hand.

"Babe, what happened? What's wrong with me?" he asked. Rose had never seen him so weak and vulnerable. He could barely even lift his arm. She bent down to kiss his forehead.

"You were poisoned. Apparently you are stable for now, but she called in a specialist who will be here in a little while so I'm not sure how bad it really is."

"Well at least it is nothing contagious. Once we were on our way down here I could tell something was seriously wrong and I was worried you would get sick to."

"Scorpius, are you serious? I tell you that you have been poisoned and the first thing you say is that you are glad you are not contagious. Aren't you more worried about why someone would poison you and if you will be all right?"

"Well, being worried about you keeps my mind off of my own problems. Of course I am worried about what will happen to me and why I was even poisoned in the first place. Thank you by the way. I should have really listened to you right away when you told me I needed to come down here. If you had not been so persistent who knows what would have happened to me."

"Yes, well let's use this as an example for the future. I am always right." She teased before giving him a gentle kiss, but pulled away after receiving one very strong kick. She grabbed Scorpius' hand and placed it on her stomach. "This little one has been worried about you too. She has been kicking me since we got here. I'm pretty sure she was afraid for her daddy."

Scorpius gave Rose the biggest smile he could manage at the moment as he felt his daughter kick his hand. He never got tired of that feeling. He loved his little girl more than he could have ever imagined and she was not even born yet. What scared him the most about being poisoned was that someone was trying to kill him. He was not sure who would poison him, but he was scared to death that either something would happen to Rose and Kyra or that he would die. If something were to happen to him it would destroy Rose, and he did not even want to think about Kyra having to grow up without her father. His thoughts were interrupted when Harry and Ginny walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them. Ginny grimaced at the frail sound of his voice

She sat next to him opposite Rose as Harry stood behind her. "Darling, you may not be one of my biological children, but I still think of you as one of my own. As soon as we heard we rushed here to make sure that you are all right."

"I will be fine. Apparently they called in someone from St. Mungos to check me over. I'm sure they will be able to make me better." Scorpius assured her

"Scorpius, do you have any idea who may have done this to you?" Harry asked with a dark look on his face. He was trying to control his anger, but was not doing a very good job at it.

"I don't have a clue. This was all so unexpected." Scorpius told him

Harry continued to question both Scorpius and Rose, but he was getting nowhere. Suddenly, Albus and Lily came rushing into the room.

"Mum, Daddy!" Lily cried as she ran into her father's arms "Are you going to find out what is going on?"

Before she had been trying to be strong for Rose, but now she was letting her fears show. Lily was really scared. The boy she had looked up to as a third big brother was lying in a hospital bed and they did not know who had done this to him. She was glad her father was here because he would get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did.

"I promise I will do everything I can to find who did this." He told everyone "Scorpius, just let us know if you need anything. Ginny and I are going up to speak with the headmistress."

Ginny hugged Scorpius before Leaving. Lily went with them because she knew the password to McGonagall's office, but really she just wanted to be with her parents. Lily is a complete Daddy's girl and whenever something is wrong she liked to be around her father. This left just Albus and Rose at Scorpius bed side.

"Dude, did you not think you were getting enough attention by getting your girlfriend pregnant? Now you have to go and get yourself poisoned." Albus joked

Scorpius let out a weak laugh, but Rose did not find it so amusing. She hit him across the back of his head.

"Ouch! Rose I was kidding! I was trying to lighten the mood. Scorpius appreciated my humor."

"Well it's not funny. None of this is a laughing matter." Rose retorted

Albus looked at his cousin. She looked absolutely exhausted. All of this worrying was the last thing she needed. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Rosie. You're right it isn't funny, but it is best to stay positive." Albus told her

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you." Rose said, "I know you don't think this is a joke. I guess this is all just a little too much to take in. Usually it would be me making the jokes."

"Babe, you look exhausted. You should go get some rest. There is nothing we can really do right now. The specialist will be here soon anyway and you will just have to leave then. Albus is here with me in case I need anything." Scorpius assured her

"I don't know. I feel like I should stay here." Rose sighed. She really was exhausted, but she did not want to leave him.

"Rose, you need to rest. How can I get better if I am so worried about you and Kyra." He told her with a smirk.

"You are a jerk you know that. Playing my own game against me," Rose sighed as she stood up, "but you listened to me so I guess it is my turn to listen to you."

She kissed him goodbye before reluctantly leaving the hospital wing. Scorpius sighed and turned to Albus. His calm expression was gone and now his face was full of worry.

"Al, I need your help." He told his best friend

"Whatever you need I'll do it. You're like my brother."

"We need to find out who did this before it is too late. I need to protect Rose. If someone is trying to get me then that puts Rose in danger too. I would do anything to protect her, but I am not sure what is going to happen to me. Who knows how long it will take me to get better, or if I even do get better."

"Scorpius, don't talk like that. You will be fine." Albus insisted

"We don't know that. I am trying to be optimistic, but I have to look at all the possibilities. It is not just me that I have to worry about. Rose is pregnant with my child. Promise me that if I don't get better, that you will make sure that they are alright."

"You know you don't even have to ask that. Rose is family so I would have looked out for her anyway. Not that it matters because you are going to be the one taking care of them."

"I know, I know. This is just in case. But seriously, I do need you to watch out for her while I am in here. We don't know who poisoned me and what their intentions were. I need you to make sure that whoever it was does not go after Rose while I am sick."

"It's too late." A voice said from the doorway. The boys turned to see Sammy standing there. She looked like someone had attacked her. Her hair was a mess and there was a large bloody gash on her face which was mixing with the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What do you mean it is too late?" Scorpius demanded

"Rose is gone. He took her."


	20. Chapter 20

"Sammy, who took her?" Albus asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders

"Simon. I tried to stop him I really did." She said as she turned towards Scorpius, "He's the one who poisoned you."

Scorpius said nothing. He just sat in his bed with an absolutely tormented look on his face. His worst fear had come true, and it was all his fault. He had not wanted to talk to Albus without Rose around so he convinced her to go get some rest in her room. He had needed to discuss Rose'ssafety with Al and he goes and sends her to walk the castle alone. If he had just let her stay like she had wanted to she would be safe right now.

"What do we do now? We have no idea where he could have taken her?"Albus asked

"Al, you go and get your parents. Sammy is going to stay here and tell me everything she knows." Scorpius told him

"I don't know if I trust her," Albus said, "What if she is working with him and tries to kill you when I leave? No offence, but you are in no condition to fight anyone off."

Sammy opened her mouth to say something, but Scorpius beat her to it. "We have to take the risk now don't we. Hurry up and get your dad. The sooner we can start looking for Rose the better."

Albus sent one last skeptical look in Sammy's direction before hurrying off to find his father.

"What do you know? I need to know everything." Scorpius barked

"I know this is going to sound like I am making excuses, but I'm pretty sure Simon has been slipping me a potion over the past couple of months. It was almost like a cross between a love potion and an imperious curse only not as strong. The first time I met him was on New Years after I left Lily's party. I was really drunk, but still figured out who he was pretty quickly. For some reason thought that using him would be a good way to get back at Rose. He wasn't really that interested in me until I let her name slip. After that I am not really sure what happened but the next thing I knew I was his girlfriend. I knew something was not right and that I didn't really want to be his girlfriend, but I could not stop myself. I think he tried to get me to go after Rose, but for some reason it didn't work. I think it was because even though I was angry with her I still care about her. She has been my best friend since we were first years. He was frustrated, but used me for information. Even though I would not physically do anything to Rose, I would eventually tell him things about her. He would never tell me what he was up to but over the past few weeks I have been getting suspicious. He has been acting very nervous, and then today he was very happy. Too happy. Surprisingly he told me what he did to you, and somehow that broke the hold he has over me. He tried convincing me that I could not tell anyone, but I had the ability to disregard what he demanded. I was going to tell you what he had done, but he tried to stop me. He probably would have killed me if Rose had not come down the corridor at that very moment. His infatuation with her was greater than his desire to cover his tracks."

Scorpius clenched his fists and asked, "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried," Sammy sighed, "but even though I was no longer under his control he is still more powerful than I am. He sent a couple curses my way and I was barely conscious for a while. I was just coherent enough to see him escape with her. She was unconscious but unharmed. I'm so sorry Scorpius. I never wanted anything like this to happen. I will never forgive myself for my actions."

Scorpius did not say anything. He sat for a few moments with a contemplative look on his face before trying to stand. Instantly, he collapsed to the floor. He simply did not have the strength to move.

"Madame Vail, come quickly!" Sammy called

Scorpius heard not one but two sets of footsteps approaching.

"Mr. Malfoy what would possess you to get out of bed in your condition. Luckily the specialist from St. Mungo's has just arrived. Once we get you back into bed she will examine you so that we can get you back to good health."

Scorpius was filled with hope at those words. If he could get better he could go out and look for Rose. Unfortunately, the look of hope disappeared as he saw who had been sent.

"Oh, my. You poor thing. You look absolutely terrible. Let's get you feeling better as quickly as possible." Hermione Weasley said to him with a soft smile.

"Mrs. Weasley I need to tell you something and you should probably be sitting down for this." Scorpius began as he fought back tears. How do you tell the mother of your pregnant girlfriend that her daughter was missing?

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she took the seat next to his bed.

"It's Rose. She has been taken by a man by the name of Simon Montgomery. I don't know where she is or even if she is ok. I'm so sorry. I let them down. I swore I would never let anything happen to Rose or Kyra and now we don't even know where they are."

Hermione started shaking. Tears fell down her face as she whispered, "Not my Rosie," the tears quickly turned to sobs as the information fully registered in her mind. Scorpius felt he should say something but found he had no words to offer. He didn't have to say anything though because Harry rushed through the doors at that very moment followed by Albus who had a crying Lily tucked under his arm. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Ginny went to get you and Ron. We thought it best to find out in person rather than send word. I didn't realize that you would be here. I promise I will not stop until we find her." He told his best friend

"Harry, she is my little girl. I just don't even know what to do right now. She has to be alright." Hermione wept

"Ron will be here soon and then we will form a plan. We will get all the information we can and try to find her. We have solved tougher cases before. This one is just harder because it is more personal, but that will only make us more determined. Ron and I will go and get her. If you want you are welcomed to come too. I know that we will find her."

"I am coming too." Scorpius interrupted, "I need you to make me better or at least get someone who can make me better so that I can come with you."

"Scorpius, I don't think that is such a good idea. You don't really know what you are doing in a situation like this. You should just stay here and rest." Harry sighed

"Don't even give me that bull shit" Scorpius replied, "This is all a bit hypocritical coming from you. You didn't have the experience before you did most of the stuff you did as a kid and you ended up saving the wizarding world. Besides, you cannot tell me that I do not have just as much right to go out there and find her. Not only is Rose the girl I love, but she is carrying my daughter. That is MY baby girl. You can't tell me that if something happened to Ginny and Lily that you wouldn't do everything possible to make sure they were alright even if others insisted they had it under control. I have to go out and look for her. Please, Harry, you have to let me."

Harry ran a hand through his hair before saying, "Fine. If you are well enough you may come. But, if you are still too weak you are staying here. It would do no good for Rose or Kyra for you to be out there in the condition you are in now. As a father I understand that you want to make sure they are alright but you need to also make sure that you get better so you can be around to take care of them."

Hermione stood up, "Let me just consult with Madame Vail to see if I can find a cure for you."

"No, Hermione we can find someone else to do this." Harry assured her

"I need something to focus on right now. Besides, when we do get Rosie back she will be furious with me if she finds out I did nothing for Scorpius." She sighed, "Albus can you do me a favor and go find Hugo. He should be here with us."

As Hermione worked Sammy retold her story. Harry then questioned both Scorpius and Lily to gain any information at all about Simon. Apparently, Professor Montgomery was also being interrogated by the headmaster, but claimed to know nothing. No one had any leads, and this was frustrating everyone. The only good thing was that Hermione was fairly certain she had identified the poison that had been used against Scorpius, and had the antidote on hand.

"Drink this. Over the next hour you will gradually return to full health. Unfortunately, your body will reject the potion at first and you will be in a great deal of pain but this is the only way." She told him while holding out a vile of blue liquid.

Scorpius had just downed the potion when the doors opened and in came Ginny, Ron, Albus, Hugo, Cassie, and Mark. He opened his mouth to greet them but his body suddenly felt like it was on fire. He felt a cool hand grasp his but was in too much pain to even tell that it was Ginny who held his hand. Now that she knew the potion had taken effect, Hermione looked up at her husband. "Oh, Ron!" she cried before throwing herself into his arms. It was a comfort knowing he was here because Ron would search the ends of the earth if he had to but he would make sure his daughter came home safe.

"Every auror in the country is helping to find Rose." Ron told his wife as she went to comfort their son.

Hugo had not said a single word since he found out. He would just stand there as white as a ghost. He looked up to his big sister so much and did not know what he would do if something was to happen to her. Ron looked around at the group of people Rose was closest to and knew there must be something they were overlooking. Sammy had been a great deal of help, but there was still much more they needed to know before they would find her.

Ron sighed and thought about everyone's connection to his daughter. Cassie and Albus were sitting on an unused bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Cassie and Rose had been friends since the children's flying class Ron had signed Rose up for when she was five. Although they told each other everything, Ron doubted she knew anything about what Simon would do. The same went for Albus who, despite deciding from an early age that he would look after his little (by two months) cousin, would not know much useful information. Ron did not really know Mark all that well, but it seemed that he knew no more than the rest did. Lily was usually a good source for information, but it was clear by the way she was sobbing into Mark's chest that she had no leads. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and himself all tried to stay informed in their children's lives but that was becoming more and more difficult as they got older. None of them even had a clue this Simon existed. The last person who may know something was Scorpius who was currently writhing in pain. Ron hoped that once Scorpius was free from the poisons effects he would be able to think more clearly and possibly come up with something that would lead them to Rose.

As much as he wanted to, Ron could not blame Scorpius. He tried to hate this boy but it was clear to everyone that Scorpius worshiped the ground Rose walked on. Although, he was not forgiven for getting Ron's daughter pregnant, Scorpius was generally a good kid. This boy had been poisoned because some psycho was after Rose and apparently didn't even care what happened to him as long as Rose was ok.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"We try to piece together whatever we can about this kid." Ron answered, "There has to be something that we are overlooking. Somewhere there is a clue as to where he took Rose."

Suddenly Scorpius began to convulse and before his body became perfectly still. Every eye in the room turned to him anxiously. He slowly woke up and blinked a couple of times before asking, "How long was I out for? Is there any news?"

"It has been almost an hour since you took the potion, and we have not heard anything." Ginny told him while checking to see if his fever was gone, "How are you feeling."

"Physically I'm fine, but I will not feel better until I know my girls are safe. Now are we going to find them or what?"

"We need a place to start. Once we have that we will be out of here." Harry told him

"Wouldn't it make sense to start back at the beach from this summer? That is where all of this started." Hugo pointed out, "It is the off season for the beach so most of those places are empty. No one would even notice a girl being held against her will. It is also a muggle community so no one would recognize them."

"Of course why didn't we think of this before?" Ron said "Ok, let's go."

Harry was about to say something, but Hugo beat him to it.

"Dad, I want Rose back just as much as you do, but we can't just run off like this. We need a plan. Now, Scorpius is the most familiar with the area so he can tell us of any locations that Simon may have possibly gone to. Once we have that narrowed down we can form a plan of attack and then go in to get Rose. We need to figure this out first so that nothing goes wrong. There is too much on the line to go in without a plan and potentially make a mistake. I will not have my sister getting hurt because everyone was acting impulsively."

"I could not have said that better." Harry said with a small smile, "Scorpius, any ideas."

"Yeah, there was this old house up by the cliffs. No one really went up there because it was hard to get to, well hard for a muggle anyway. I didn't really associate with Simon but according to Alex, Simon seemed fascinated with the place. Before he even met Rose he had been talking about finding some girl at the party and taking her back there to be alone with. That is part of the reason Alex and I watched Rose so carefully that night. It would make sense that he brought her there if that had been his original plan." Scorpius told them. He was about to fall apart, but held it together so that he could help find Rose. He quickly drew them a sketch of the area the house was located in.

"Ok, it looks like the best way is to come in the front door, but have someone out back in case he tries to get away. We can apparate there, but Rose will not be able to apparate back. We don't know what condition she is in and that would not be good for the baby. We are all strong fliers so I think we should fly to this forested area" he said while pointing to a spot on the drawing.

"That sounds good. Oh, and I know we want him dead, but no one is to kill Simon unless there is no other choice." Harry said in a stern voice, "Now who is coming?"

Ginny decided to stay behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione all agreed that they would be going. It had already been agreed that Scorpius would also go, but it seemed the rest of the kids wanted to be included.

"I'm sorry but there is no way we can take you all. We are dealing with one man and having so many people will only complicate things. We can take one more person, and I think Scorpius should choose. He would probably know better than me who the best choice would be.

Cassie, Mark, Albus and Lily all looked at Scorpius expectantly, but were shocked when they heard him say, "Hugo has to be the one to come."

Hugo, who had not even asked to go along stared at Scorpius in shock.

"Why me? I'm probably the worst choice. Everyone else is way better than me at spells and flying and stuff like that."

Scorpius shook his head, "Hugo, you think much too little of yourself. Over just the past month I have seen your wandwork improve, and your flying has gotten so much better. I know you are capable. Out of anyone you deserve this the most. You were the one who was able to think clearly enough to see the answer the rest of us could not find. You are smart, and we need someone like you out there."

Ron felt a sense of pride in his son as he said, "That settles it. Hugo will join us."

"Absolutely not!" Hermione cried as she jumped to her feet, "I will not risk another one of my children."

"Hermione, I think he should go." Ron said as he glanced towards Ginny, "Having a sister go missing is horrible. When Ginny was taken into the chamber, I would have done anything to make sure she was safe. I know Hugo feels the same even if he doubts himself. At least he will have us there. I agree with Scorpius. Hugo has earned the right to come with us and I for one have never been prouder of him."

Hermione sighed, "Fine. Let's just go get our little girl back."


	21. Chapter 21

Rose was cold and uncomfortable. The mattress she was sleeping on had springs poking into her back. This was definitely not Hogwarts. She opened her eyes to find herself in a rundown room. The curtains looked as if they were once colorful, perhaps yellow, but were now grayish and every surface was covered in a layer of dust. The only furniture was a broken chair and the bed she was laying on. This bed had no sheets and Rose was only being covered by a thin brown blanket. She sat up slowly. Her head was killing her and she felt groggy. Fortunately she could feel Kyra moving so she knew the baby was alright. Now she just had to figure out a way to get out of here. She reached in her pocket but her wand was missing.

"Great looks like I'm going to have to do this the muggle way." She groaned

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a smirking Simon.

"Well gorgeous, it is nice to see you awake." He said

"What the hell do you want with me Montgomery?" Rose spat at him

"Sweetheart, that is not way to talk to me. I simply want you and our daughter. I will marry you and we will raise her together. I can even overlook the fact that she has the blood of that Malfoy kid running through her. Together we will be a happy family."

"I will never marry you, and this child will never be yours."

"I don't see why you are trying to fight this, Rose. You want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

"If you seriously think that you need help. I despise you. I am in love with Scorpius and he will come for me and HIS daughter."

"Just because he comes does not mean that he will get you. I have put several charms around this place making it difficult for anyone but me to get you out, and there is no way you can escape without this." Simon told her as he twirled a familiar looking wand in his hand.

"You think you are so smart don't you. Take me to some creepy old house, put up some charms and take away my wand. You really think that is going to stop people from getting me back? I have news for you. You are not the first person to do something like this, and usually the kidnapper fails."

"I will not fail!"

"You can keep telling yourself that but there is no doubt in my mind that I will be rescued."

Simon did not respond, instead he turned around and slammed the door. Rose listened to his footsteps. Once she was sure he was downstairs she tried the handle to find that it was locked. This did not really surprise her. Although Simon was dumb, he was not a complete idiot. She was able to open the window, but that did not do her any good because she was on the third story of a house that overlooked some cliffs. Rose sighed as she rubbed her belly. She had to get out as soon as possible. She was not really worried for herself, but for her daughter. Right now all she wanted was to be curled up in Scorpius' arms safe and sound.

"Daddy will save us." She reassured both herself and Kyra

Suddenly a seagull's cry could be heard and it dawned on Rose that she was near the ocean. She listened and could hear the sound of waves crashing against rocks. She poked her head out the window and squinted into the darkness. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness she realized where she was. The idiot had taken her to a house near the beach they had met at. Surely someone would think to look for her here. Even though she had faith that she would be found, Rose decided she needed a plan of her own. She had to find a way to escape without using magic. She glanced around the room and found a strange muggle stick with a button. When she pressed the button light came out one end.

"This must be a flash….um… flashlight. That's right a flashlight." Rose said to herself, "Now how can I save myself using a flashlight.

She once again looked out the window. In the distance she could see the line of beach houses where she had stayed over the summer. They were all dark except for one. She counted the houses and joyfully realized that was the house which Alex and Abby's parents kept for personal use. There must be some way she could get to them. If only she could send them a message but she had no owl and no wand. All she had was the flashlight. Suddenly Rose got an idea. In her Muggle studies class during fourth year they had learned about how Muggles could send messages through patterns of blinking or light. She had been so impressed with it that she made her family all learn this code. That summer Alex spent a lot of time over with the Potters so he learned it too. Hopefully he was there.

Rose held the flashlight in the window and presses the button she blinked it until she spelled out "ALEX"

She waited anxiously and after a short while he was answered with a "WHO IS THIS"

"ROSE" she blinked back

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"SIMON KIDNAPED ME I NEED YOUR HELP"

"JAMES IS HERE WE ARE COMEING"

"BE CAREFUL" Rose sent the last message and sat back with a smile on her face. She was going to be rescued. She just hoped that no one got hurt. Unless that person was Simon, she did not care what happened to that scumbag.

The door flew open again, and a furious Simon stood in front of her

"I saw light coming out the window from here what were you doing" he snarled

"I was looking to try and see if there was a way I could sneak out, but I realized it was no use. You were right; you did know what you were doing when you took me here." Rose lied

"Then why did the light keep turning off and then on again?" he asked

"The bulb was loose. I only just realized what was wrong and fixed it right before you came in the door." The lies came easily

Simon believed her excuse, "Fine but give me that. It would be just my luck that you would figure out a way to escape using that muggle light."

"How in the world would I do that?" Rose asked innocently

"I don't know, but I am not taking any chances. You are mine now." Simon told her, "Now I have to get back downstairs. I have to put the finishing touches on my security system so I can activate the charms."

Rose knew she needed to stall him. She did not want him putting up the charms before Alex and James got here. Quickly she came up with a plan and hope that her acting skills would be enough to fool Simon.

"Wait" she said as he was about to leave the room, "I have been giving it a lot of thought and you were right I do want you."

Simon stopped and turned around quickly with a hopeful look on his face.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean you are so much more handsome, stronger, and smarter than Scorpius could ever hope to be. I don't know why I never saw it all along."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Simon asked as he trailed his hand down her arm

Rose tried her best to suppress the instinct to shudder when he touched her. She was about to answer him when she heard a door open downstairs. Simon's eyes grew wide and he realized Rose had just been lying to him.

"You little bitch!" Simon cried as he threw her across the room. Rose stumbled and ended up twisting her ankle. When she looked up again Simon was gone and the door was once again shut.

"Help!" She cried "I'm upstairs"

She could hear the sounds of a struggle going on, but other than that had no clue what was happening. She heard a female voice and wondered where it had come from. Alex had not said that anyone other than James was coming. That meant that Simon must have someone helping him. Hopefully it was just that one person, and not a bunch of people. She had not even thought of that when looking for help. She had just assumed he was alone. What Rose really wanted to know was who was helping him. That voice had sounded familiar but she just could not place it. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal James.

"James!" Rose cried throwing her arms around her cousin, "I have never been so happy to see you in my life."

"Are you ok, kid?" He asked with worry in his eyes, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. Well, I think I sprained my ankle, but other than that I am fine. He is way too obsessed with me to cause me any physical damage. He still thinks that we are going to end up together." Rose assured him

"Can you walk on your ankle

"I don't think so. It hurts a lot."

James was about to pick her up when they heard Alex cry out in pain and someone started coming up the stairs.

"Stay here Rosie. I will come back for you. I need to go help Alex take care of Simon and Professor Montgomery but if something happens and you need me just yell. I promise we are getting you out of here." James told her before rushing out of the room.

Rose was really truly scared for the first time that night. She knew that Alex and James could fight off Simon, but Professor Montgomery is a strong witch. She may teach potions but she has a true talent for defense spells. Rose hoped that the boys could hold them off. She hated not being able to help, but it was probably best this way. Dueling was too much of a risk when you are pregnant, and Rose would not intentionally do anything to risk her daughter's life. Every time she would hear a crash from below, Rose would cringe. The only thing that was keeping her calm was the soft kicking of her daughter. All of a sudden Rose realized that she could hear more than four voices. She began to panic. There was no way James and Alex could get her out with all those people.

Her panic disappeared when she heard someone yell, "Where is she?" it was not just anyone who had said that. It was Scorpius. Rose could not help herself; she limped towards the door and made her way out to the stairwell. She was standing on the landing when she spotted her boyfriend. As if he could sense she was there Scorpius looked up and their eyes locked. A small smile appeared on his face but was quickly replaced with a look of fear and the next thing Rose knew she was falling.


End file.
